Kiválasztott
by Nimbusz1977
Summary: A Megjelölve folytatása. Seth szakít a Roxforttal és a Főnix Rendjének tagja lesz. Közeledik az elkerülhetetlen összecsapás a SÖtét Nagyúrral, de vajon mi a Kiválasztott igazi küldetése és képese Seth megfelelni neki?
1. 1 fejezet az oroszlán barlangja

Megjegyzés: Minden jog Rowlingé, enyém csak a szórakozás:)

Köszönet:

eszkiesznek, elanornak és sillyának, akik bétázták a történetet és nagyban hozzájárultak, hogy gördülékeny és logikai hibáktól mentes legyen

mindenkinek, aki írt az előző kötethez. Csupa öröm volt olvasni a kritikákat és főleg megmutatni a családomnak, akik így egy kissé megértőbbek, ha elvonulok írni...

A/N: kérdeztem tőletek, hogy mi érdekellne titeket a következő kötetben. A kérdések nagy részét meg tudom válaszolni egy dolog azonban hiányozni fog. Sajnos Ron és a Weasly család írásában nem vagyok valami jó. Írtam egy folytatást a HBP-hez és sokat kínlódtam Ronnal. A végén félbe is hagytam, mert angolul írtam és nem volt bétám, mindent a szótárból kinézni meg nagyon fárasztó volt. Egyszóval nem nagyon lesz Ron, cserébe igyekeztem Blaise természerébe egy kis játékosságot lopni. Ő nekem olyan, mint Rowling Malfoy-a és Ron-ja összegyúrva.

Nyugodtan írjátok meg azt is ha nem tetszett , vagy részletesebben érdekelne valami. Eszkiesz pl. azt írta, hogy nem nagyon szerette a vívós jelenetet, innen jutott eszembe a varázslópárbajverseny, amit aztán nagyon élveztem írni.

Elnézést mindenkitől, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott az új rész, de nem akartam úgy belekezdeni, hogy a vázlat legalább 80-ban nincs kész. Főleg a mellékszereplő sorsával kínlódtam meg, a főszereplőké nem volt kérdés.

Remélem, hogy tetszeni fog ez a fejezet is és nem látszik rajta, hogy kissé kijöttem a gyakorlatból.

Üdv Nimbusz

------------------------------------

1. fejezet - Az oroszlán barlangja

Seth mozdulatlanul ült az ágya szélén, és ölében pihenő kezeit bámulta. Két napja került ki a gyengélkedőről, miután Madame Pomfrey kelletlenül bár, de elengedte. Mind a javasasszony, mind a rend főnöke, McGalagony alaposan kifaggatta a fiút, miután magához tért. Seth azonban csak a legszükségesebbeket mondta el, egyes részleteket pedig teljes homályban hagyott. Nem felejtette el Bellatrix leckéit.

Fogadtatása a rendnél nem volt baráti. Seth fenntartotta hát automatikusan működő védelmét a környezetével szemben, amit még a Lestrange Majorban sajátított el. Hermione volt az egyetlen ember, akiben megbízott. A lány azonban teljesen másképp viszonyult a rendhez. Ő itt otthon volt.

Seth megszokta, hogy a Roxfortban Piton professzoron kívül ő volt az egyetlen, akivel a lány tartotta a kapcsolatot. Most azonban megváltozott minden, Seth otthagyta a Roxfortot, Blaise-t, akivel gyerekkora óta barátok voltak, mégsem támaszkodhatott a lányra olyan mértékben, ahogy a Roxfortban megszokta. Hermione most is felkereste minden nap, de a kizárólagosság és egymásra utaltság eltűnt a kapcsolatukból. A fiú legalább is így érezte.

Keze tétován nyúlt az utazáshoz összekészített poggyásza felé. Kevés elhozott holmija közül a legtöbbet magán viselte; a párbajruhát, a sárkánybőr csizmát, még Blaise bájitalait is az övére erősített apró fiolákban tartotta. Ez a kis csomag csupán egy váltóruhát, néhány könyvet és egy rövid pengéjű éles tőrt rejtett.

Seth előhúzta a keskeny bőrtokot, ami a míves fegyvert rejtette. Még egy év sem telt el azóta, hogy Little Haringtonban jártak azon a muglivadászaton Blaise-zel. Akkor találkozott először Hermionéval. Nem is sejtette, hogy majd viszontlátja a lányt a Roxfortban. Ha akkor azt mondja valaki, hogy hamarosan szembefordul a Nagyúrral és csatlakozik a Főnix Rendjéhez, azt rövid úton elintézte volna… csúnyán.

Azonban találkozott Hermionéval, és nyomára jutott a múltjának, a valódi szüleinek és a sorsát előre meghatározó jóslatnak.

Előhúzta a pengét. A fényesre csiszolt fémen visszatükröződött az arca. Még most sem szokta meg a szinte világító zöld szemeket és a kígyójel hiányát. Olyan volt, mintha valaki más nézne vissza rá.

Egyrészt örült a változásnak; emlékeiből tudta, hogy anyjának volt ilyen zöld szeme. Annak pedig, hogy a kígyójel, a Nagyúr Jele, eltűnt a homlokáról, az életét köszönhette. De a zöld szemek nem rejtették el olyan tökéletesen az érzelmeket, mint az éjfeketék, s ez a sebezhetőség kellemetlen érzésével járt. Másrészt megváltozott külsejének köszönhetően egyre többen kezdték Potternek hívni Azelőtt mindig úgy gondolta, örülni fog ennek, most azonban mégis kelletlenül fogadta. Tudta, csak azért hívják ezen a néven, hogy elfogadhatóbbá tegyék őt a saját szemükben. Őt, a halálfaló tanonc roxfortost, akit a Lestrange-ok neveltek fel…

Értő kezekkel egyensúlyozta a tőrt az ujjain. Arca a pengét kettéosztó vonalnak hol az egyik, hol a másik oldalán tükröződött, mintha incselkedne vele. Ki is vagy valójában? Potter vagy Lestrange? Leendő halálfaló vagy a Kiválasztott?

Seth szinte hipnotizáltan meredt fel-felvillanó tükörképére, amikor hirtelen elejtette a tőrt. Ujjait ökölbe húzta az égető érzés, ami eszméletvesztése óta gyakran elő-elő jött. Ez azoknak a dolgoknak egyike volt, amit eltitkolt a többiek elöl.

Csak bámulta az ujjait. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy pár perc múlva vége a fájdalomnak. Egyelőre azonban tartott az égető érzés, és a kezén végigfutó erek enyhe sárgás fénnyel felizzottak, mintha láva folydogált volna bennük. A fényes vonalak az ujjbegyeiben futottak össze, és ujjai utolsó percei szinte világítottak. Ezzel párhuzamosan nőtt az égető érzés. Halkan felnyögött, és jobb híján fújni kezdte az ujjait. Ez ugyan nem segített, viszont rövidesen, mint ahogy máskor is, magától eltűnt a fény és a fájdalom. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem akkor jönnek rá ezek a rohamok, amikor más is látja…

Halk kopogás rázta fel a gondolataiból. Gyorsan visszatette a tőrt az összekészített csomagba, megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a kezén semmi sem látszik, majd az ajtóhoz lépett és kinyitotta. Arra számított, hogy azért jönnek, mert indulni kell, vagy talán Hermione lesz az…

Az ajtóban azonban Remus Lupin állt. Seth kettős érzelmekkel viseltetett a férfi iránt. Egyrészt hálás volt neki, amiért védelmezte Hermionét, másrészt látta, hogy a férfinek milyen szoros a kapcsolata a lánnyal, s ez idegesítette.

A csalódottság szinte fojtogatta a torkát. Lupin tekintetéből látszott, hogy olvas a fiú gondolataiban, ami tovább növelte Seth ingerültségét.

– Azért küldtek, hogy szóljak, tíz perc múlva indultok.

Seth egykedvűen bólintott, és felkapta utazócsomagját az ágyról. Lupin azonban még mindig az ajtóban állt, elzárva az utat. Seth összevonta a szemöldökét. _Mit akar még?_

Lupin intett, hogy a fiú üljön vissza az ágyra. Seth letette a csomagot a kezéből, de nem ült le. Lupin sóhajtott, majd a talárja belső zsebébe nyúlt.

– Szeretném ezt odaadni neked.

Egy pálcát tartott a kezében. Mintázatáról ítélve elég régi és drága darab lehetett. Seth ujjai vágyakozóan bizseregni kezdtek; a rend elvette a pálcát, amit annak idején a halálfalótól zsákmányolt és azóta nem kapott helyette másikat. Azonban meg se mozdult, hogy átvegye Lupintól.

A férfi elmosolyodott és kinyújtotta felé pálcát tartó kezét.

– Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy a pálca a tied. Az apádé volt. Egészen pontosan ez a Potter család pálcája.

Seth tudta, hogy az aranyvérű családokban mindig öröklődik egy ilyen pálca. Az elsőszülött fiú használhatta, míg el nem érte a nagykorúságot. Akkor általában saját pálcát csináltattak neki, ha a családi pálca nem volt tökéletes a számára. Seth eddig a Lestrange pálcát használta a Roxfortban, de az most Voldemortnál volt.

– A keresztapád, Sirius hozta ki a Potter-széfből, a Gringottsból. Ezzel vette üldözőbe a szüleid árulóját, Pettigrew-t. Amikor Siriust elfogták, a pálca az aurorokhoz került, az aurorok feloszlatása után pedig Rémszem csempészte ki a rend számára.

Seth kinyúlt a pálca után. Amint megérintette, érezte a mágikus kötődést. A pálca fája mintha felmelegedett volna az ujjai között, és mágiája végig borzongott a fiú karján és hátán.

Seth legszívesebben kipróbálta volna, de nem akarta Lupin előtt, így csak becsúsztatta felszíjazott csuklótokjába. Végig magán érezte a másik pillantását. Az ajkába harapott, majd kipréselt egy „köszönöm"-öt.

A férfi bólintott, de kitartóan nézte őt. Seth egyre idegesebb lett.

– Bizonyára tudod, hogy ismertem a szüleidet. Az apád gyermekkori barátom volt. Nem állítom, hogy emiatt bármit is tudnék rólad, vagy hogy ez bármire is feljogosít veled kapcsolatban, mégis kötelez ez a régi barátság arra, hogy mindent megtegyek a fiukért, amit csak tudok. Tisztában vagyok vele, milyen érzés előítéletek között élni… – A fiú nem mozdult, nem is felelt semmit. – Hermione életéért pedig többszörösen köszönettel tartozom.

Seth-ben különös ellenkezést szült ez a mondat. Kije Lupin Hermionénak? Úgy beszél, mintha a lány a tulajdona vagy rokona lenne, amit Seth megőrzött és visszaszolgáltatott neki.

– Nincs mit.

A mondat kicsit kurtára sikeredett, de Seth nem szándékozott oldani a feszült hangulatot. A férfi bólintott, és végre félreállt az ajtóból, Seth pedig elviharzott mellette.

------------------------

Lupin mosolyogva nézett a fiú után. Furcsa volt látni James szinte pontos mását szemüveg nélkül, Lilyéhez oly hasonló zöld szemeivel, és hosszú hajjal, mint amilyen Siriusé volt. A fiú természete azonban nem az apjáé. James élénk, humoros, eszes és kissé öntelt volt. Remus emlékezett, mennyire bántotta barátját, hogy Lily beképzeltnek tartotta, pedig tagadhatatlanul az volt egy kicsit. De hát majd mindenki az lett volna James helyében. Minden, amihez csak fogott, elsőre sikerült neki. Amiért mások fáradságosan megdolgoztak, ő kirázta a kisujjából.

A fiú Lilyre sem hasonlított. A lány egyszerre volt komoly természetű és élénk. Ellentétben azonban Jamesszel, ő csak azok előtt nyílt meg, akiket bizalmába fogadott. Ilyen volt Alice, furamód Lumpsluck professzor, a mardekár vezetőtanára, ő, Remus Lupin és Perselus…

Mennyire gyűlölte James Perselust, amiért az kijött Lilyvel! Lupin tudta, hogy több is volt közöttük ennél, Perselus mégis ellökte magától a lányt.

Furamód Seth természete inkább Perselus természetéhez hasonlított vagy az övéhez. Lupin saját védekező zárkózottságát látta a fiúban. Saját magáról tudta, mi mindenen ment keresztül, mire ilyen falakat emelt maga köré, így el tudta képzelni mi zajlik most le Seth-ben. Ugyanakkor a fiú sokkal elemzőbb és mérlegelőbb volt nála, ebben Perselusra hasonlított. Valami azonban mégis volt benne Jamesből.

Lupin mosolya szélesebbre húzódott. Ugyanúgy néz rá, mint James nézett hajdan Perselusra… de Hermione miatt.

Remus nem tartozott azok közé a felnőttek közé, akik lenézik a fiatalokat. Nem tartotta okosabbnak magát náluk, csupán tudta, hogy már koránál fogva megtapasztalt bizonyos dolgokat, amire nekik még nem volt lehetőségük. Most a tapasztaltak derűjével figyelte a fiatalember ingerültségét.

Felsóhajtott, és a fiú után indult. Azért Seth és Hermione élete mégis különbözik az ő fiatalságától. Akkor nem volt Sötét Nagyúr, nem voltak halálfalók. Elnézte az előtte haladó fiú macskalépteit. Minden mozdulatán látszott, hogy harcra nevelték, a továbbiakban pedig még szigorúbb kiképzés vár rá, ha életben akar maradni…

Remus fejében egymást kergették a Tekergők kalandjainak emlékei és a gondtalan fiatalság emlékei.

_Ennek nem szabadna így lennie…_

--------------------------

Hermione abban a szobában várakozott, ahová annak idején Seth-tel megérkeztek. Alig egy pár nap telt el azóta, mégis soknak tűnt a számára. Minden megváltozott körülötte mióta utoljára itt járt, talán csak Remus volt változatlan.

Hermione nem ismerte hosszú ideje Albus Dumbledore-t, de mindennél ékesebben beszélt az idős mágus személyiségéről az, amilyen a rend a halála előtt és a halála után volt. Mindenkit nyomasztott a kétségbeesés és az apátia. Dumbledore olyan volt számukra, mint a gyermekeknek a gondviselő apa. Megszokták, hogy mindig van válasza mindenre, egyedül viseli a döntés felelősségét, és egy személyben záloga a rend győzelmének. Most, hogy mindez elveszett, tanácstalanság, zavar és félelem maradt a nyomában. Halála olyan volt, mint egy arculcsapás, egy durva ébresztő a gyermeki létből.

A lány látta a rendtagokon a kapkodó igyekezetet, hogy valahogy újraélesszék a győzelembe vetett reményt. Ennek a része volt Seth kiképzése is. Hermione nem ringatta magát illúziókba; nem arról volt szó, hogy Dumbledore helyét Seth vette volna át a fejekben.

Inkább úgy tűnt, úgy érzik, Voldemortot nem lehet szelídséggel, erénnyel, jósággal legyőzni. Lám, Dumbledore meghalt… Ugyanolyan kegyetlenség, erő és vadság tudja csak legyőzni, mint amilyen maga a Nagyúr. Tüzet tűzzel…

Azonban Hermione tudta, hogy Seth nem olyan, mint Voldemort.

Elnézte, ahogy Seth leendő tanárai besorjáznak a szobába. Mordon, Shaklebolt, Tonks, Dora Medowes és Podmore. A lány nem örült, hogy a szőke varázsló is része a csapatnak. A férfi túlontúl is jelét adta ellenszenvének. Ebből a szempontból Dolohovra emlékeztette a lányt. Annak sem örült, hogy a képzés idejére máshová viszik Seth-et. A fiúnak elfogadóbb légkörre lenne szüksége, hogy beilleszkedhessen.

Hermione dühvel vegyes szomorúsággal gondolt arra, hogy milyen fogadtatásban is részesült Seth a rendnél. Az pedig még jobban elkeserítette, hogy úgy érezte, a fiú tőle is elzárkózik. Nap mint nap meglátogatta, beszélgetéseik mégis erőltetettre sikerültek. Az az irreális érzés kerítette a hatalmába, hogy becsapta a fiút. Tudta, nem ígért semmit, Seth maga döntött úgy, hogy hátat fordít a Roxfortnak és a családjának, mégis… A rendnek másnak, jobbnak kellene lennie a halálfalók irányította Roxfortnál.

Percek teltek el, míg a kis csoport a szobában várakozott. Hermione türelmetlenséggel színezett aggodalommal szegezte szemét az ajtóra. Hol van Seth? Mintha csupán a gondolat varázsolta volna elő, a fiú belépett. Arca nyugodtnak és közönyösnek tűnhetett mindenki számára, de Hermione már jobban ismerte ennél. Meglátta az elnyomott ingerültséget az összepréselt ajkakban és a kissé összehúzott szemekben. A fiút Lupin követte. Hermione felsóhajtott.

Nem kerülte el a figyelmét a kettejük között kialakult feszültség. Abban bízott, hogy Lupin lesz Seth legerősebb pártfogója a rendben, és majd hamar közel kerül a fiúhoz. Sokat mesélhetne Seth szüleinek fiatalkoráról, vagy akár a fiú korai gyerekkoráról, azonban nem így történt. Seth valamiért elutasítóan viselkedett a férfival és ez nagyon bántotta Hermionét. Nem tudta, azért van-e mindez, mert Lupin vérfarkas. Seth-ben még mindig élnének bizonyos aranyvérű előítéletek? A lány nem szeretett erre gondolni.

A fiú azonnal meglátta őt, amint belépett, és körbenézett a szobában, Hermione szíve ugrott egy kicsit a mellkasában, ahogy a mély, ragyogó zöld szempár találkozott az ő pillantásával. Valahogy úgy gondolta, ezek a szemek jobban illenek Seth-hez, emberibbé teszik.

Sajnálta, hogy nem tud elbúcsúzni a fiútól négyszemközt. Lupin csak az előbb szólt be neki a gyengélkedőre, hogy Seth-ért megy, mert indulnak. Hermine gyanította, hogy Rémszem keze lehet a hirtelen, előre be nem jelentett indulásban. Annyira szeretett volna bíztató szavakat, mondani, valahogy helyre állítani a kapcsolatot kettejük között, most azonban csak annyit tehetett, hogy a tekintetét a fiúéba kapcsolta. Remélte, hogy így is éreztetni tudja vele, amit el akart mondani.

Mordon mormogott valamit arról, hogy nem kedveli, ha valaki késik a csoportból, majd előhúzott egy fekete könyvet. Hermionét leginkább egy bibliára emlékeztette.

− Mindenki fogja meg. Két perc múlva aktiválódik.

Seth jobb keze mutató és középső ujját a könyvre helyezte. Mordon még visszafordult McGalagonyhoz.

− A megbeszélésünk alapján, minden nap tájékoztatom majd, Minerva.

Az idős boszorkány bólintott, majd tompa pukkanó hang kíséretében a csoport összes tagja eltűnt a szobából.

Hermione érezte, ahogy a veszteség és a fájdalom végighullámzik rajta. Legszívesebben kinyúlt volna, hogy visszarántsa Seth-et a levegőből. Még csak el sem búcsúztak…

------------------------------

Seth érezte, ahogy az utazás során a szomszédjai neki-neki ütődnek a vállának. Vajon meddig mennek még? – találgatta. Hirtelen, figyelmeztetés nélkül kemény kőpadló ütődött a talpának. Szinte érezte, hogy a csontok összeütődnek a térdében, ahogy felfogják az ütést.

Mindennek ellenére talpon maradt, ahogy a többiek is. Mordon óvatosan körülkémlelt, majd pár felderítő bűbáj után recsegő hangon megszólalt.

− Isten hozott mindenkit az Auror Akadémia alagsorában!

Seth alaposan körülnézett. _Ez lenne a híres Lionhart?_

Az aurorok intézményét a Nagyúr röviddel hatalomra jutása után feloszlatta, és az Akadémiát is bezáratta. Több koncepciós per indult, aminek eredményeként sok auror az Azkabanban végezte, vagy rosszabbul járt… A többieket később a halálfalók egyenként levadászták, és kivégezték. Ezzel együtt az Akadémia hírneve a mágikus népesség körében sokáig fennmaradt. A Lionhart még a hajdani aurorképzők közül is kiemelkedett. Csak a legjobbakat képezték itt, az elitet. Éppen ezért, elsősorban ennek az intézménynek a tanárai végezték a vádlottak padján.

Az Akadémia alagsora mindazonáltal nem keltett különösen impozáns benyomást. Magas, boltíves mennyezetű folyosók vezettek minden irányba, egyes helyeken hallani lehetett a víz hangját, ahogy csöpög a folyosók faláról.

Mordon magabiztosan indult el a jobboldali folyosón, és hamarosan kissé szárazabb helyre értek. Seth kissé kijjebb csúsztatta a ruhaujjába szíjazott pálcát a tokjából. Ez az épület nem lehet biztonságos… A Nagyúr bizonyára különböző detektorbűbájokat és rontásokat tetetett az Akadémia minden négyzetcentiméterére. Őrültség volt idejönni…

Mintha csak aggodalmait akarta volna megválaszolni, Mordon menet közben a válla felett megjegyezte.

− Természetesen a felső termekbe nem léphetünk be. A halálfalók − a viharvert auror kiköpött a szó után − szinte az egész épületet lerombolták, ami pedig maradt, azt sűrű átok- és bűbájháló fedi. Az, hogy mi mégis itt lehetünk, elsősorban Pitonnak köszönhető. Ő szabotálta el az épület egy részének védelmét. Azóta Bill Weasley és jómagam kellemes kis rejtekhelyet alakítottunk itt ki magunknak.

Seth elengedte a pálcát. Kellemesnek semmiképpen nem nevezte volna a helyet, de úgy tűnik biztonságos. Ha nem lett volna az, már nyüzsögtek volna körülöttük a halálfalók. Mordon egy szűkebb folyosóra ért velük fa lába visszhangosan kopogott a kőpadlón. Menet közben jobbra és balra kamrák ajtajait lökte be.

− Itt lesz a szállásunk.

Seth besandított az egyik szobába. Durvaszövésű rongyokból készült ágy állt a kicsiny helyiség sarkában. Mellette egy alacsony szekrény a tetején mosdótállal. A legenyhébb szó, amivel a szobát illetni lehetett a szegényes volt.

Seth szemöldöke összeszaladt. Remélte, a kiképzése nem a szállás színvonalán mozog majd. Mordon előtte haladva a folyosóvégi ajtót is feltárta.

A hatalmas teremben egy párbajpást, több gyakorló baba, teljesen berendezett bájital labor és fegyvertár volt felállítva. Hallotta maga mögött, hogy Shaklebolt és Tonks egyszerre szusszan a sokáig benn tartott levegő után.

Mordon féloldalas farkasvigyorral fordult vissza feléjük.

− A pince központi része raktárként szolgált, ami több, mint kapóra jött. Ha nem is olyan, mint a fönti edzőterem volt, azért nem rossz, eh, Shaklebolt?

A feketebőrű varázsló csupán némán bólintott, de szemének csillogása sok mindent elárult.

− Azt mondanám, hogy mindenki egy fél órát kap a kicsomagolásra, aztán kezdhetünk.

----------------------

Seth a párbajteremtől kétajtónyira eső szobában ült. Sejtette: nem véletlen hogy a többiek szobái körbeveszik az övét. Mivel neki alig volt mit kipakolnia, inkább azzal töltötte az időt, hogy megpróbálta kitalálni, miféle képzésre számíthat.

A párbaj- és harci képzés vitán felül állt. Amikor meglátta a fegyvertárban a kardokat, szinte viszketett a tenyere, hogy kipróbáljon egyet. A rend főhadiszállásán nagyrészt a gyengélkedőn fekve töltötte az időt vagy a szobájában. Ennyi tétlenség szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott mindennapi kemény megterheléshez szokott testének.

A bájital labor látványa kissé lelombozta. Sosem szerette a bájitaltant, de tisztában volt vele, hogy az mennyire fontos. Elég volt csak arra gondolnia, hogy Blaise milyen veszélyes kotyvalékokat tudott előállítani. Blaise…

Seth igyekezett a fiút kirekeszteni a gondolataiból, de barátjának képe újra és újra felbukkant hívatlanul is. Hívhatja-e Blaise-t még egyáltalán barátjának? Ő azóta is tartotta magát ahhoz, amit a roxforti utolsó napon Blaise-nek mondott, ez azonban nem sokat segít, ha újra összetalálkoznak éles helyzetben. Seth ismerte barátja mérhetetlen becsvágyát, ami az állandó megaláztatásokból fakadt. Ismerte Blaise gondolkodását, ő is így gondolkodott valaha. Ha őszintén feltette magában a kérdést, hogy Blaise képes lenne-e őt megölni, akkor igennel kellett rá felelnie. Ez a feladata a Nagyúr minden katonájának: végezni az árulóval.

Ha azt kérdezte magától, hogy ő képes lenne-e megölni a másikat, a legfájdalmasabb az volt, hogy nem tudott erre a kérdésre egyértelmű nemmel felelni.

Felállt, és egy pár lépést sétált a szűk szobában, hogy elterelje a gondolatait. Csupán négy lépéssel eljutott a szoba végében álló szekrényhez és a karja nekisúrolódott az ódon bútornak. Erről eszébe jutott valami…

Egy gyors, gyakorlott mozdulattal a kezébe csúsztatta a ruhaujjából a pálcát. A Potter pálcát. Elnézte a sötétbarna fát. Anyagán látszott, hogy már többszáz éves lehet, de nagyon jól karbantartották. Fényes, makulátlan felületén egyetlen repedés sem éktelenkedett. A kiszélesedő nyél tövében ugró szarvast mintázott a pálcakészítő. Seth könnyedén pöccintett vele. Tökéletes fogása és egyensúlya volt. Rövid ívet írt le vele.

- Cintinita appareo!

A pálca végéből galoppozó hófehér unikornis képe bontakozott elő. Seth ajka féloldalas mosolyra húzódott. Gondolhatta volna: unikornisszőr.

Elfogta a kíváncsiság, hogy milyen varázslatot hajthattak vele utoljára végre?

- Priori incantatem!

A pálca megremegett a kezében, majd sikoltozni kezdett. Seth úgy dobta el, mintha, parazsat tartana a kezében. Az utolsó varázsige a „Crucio" volt.

---------------

Tonks elgondolkodva rakosgatta holmiját a szűk szobában. A rengeteg könyv és bájitalos üveg mellett alig fért el az a pár ruha, amit magával hozott. Előhalászott egy ütött-kopott párbajruhát a csomag aljáról. Ezt a darabot mindig magánál hordta. A szüleitől kapta, amikor kiderült, hogy felvették a Lionhartra. Milyen büszke volt az apja! Mugli létére nagyon is tisztában volt a mágikus világ dolgaival, tudta, hogy ez az iskola a legjobb.

Tonks még ma is mosolygott, amikor arra gondolt, hogyan nyitogatta a csomagot. Egy párbajruha nagyon drága dolog, és ő a Black család hagyományos darabját nem örökölhette. Bellatrix kapott meg mindent, pedig Tonks anyja volt az elsőszülött…

Most pedig itt ül, a szomszédjában egy fiúval, akit Bellatrix nevelt fel. Az a szörnyeteg, aki végzett a saját testvérével és annak férjével. Tonks szemét elfutotta a könny. Már auror volt, amikor ez történt, speciális jogosítványait felhasználva közvetlenül jelen lehetett, amikor az aurorok átvizsgálták a tetthelyet. Azóta is mindent megtett, hogy kézre kerítse Bellatrixot, most pedig itt van a fia, akit segít majd kiképezni. Tonks tudta, hogy a fiú Potter, de minden arról tanúskodott, hogy Lestrange-nak nevelték.

Tonks lépten-nyomon fennakadt Seth mozdulatain, ahogy a szemét összeszűkítette, ahogy összeszorította a száját, amikor dühös volt, a hanghordozása, mind-mind egy gyűlölt ember gesztusai, Bellatrix gesztusai. A lány felsóhajtott és az ágyára fektette a ruhát. Nem lesz könnyű…

-----------------------

Blaise sietős léptekkel haladt a földalatti labirintus folyosóin. A Belthine ünnepén kapott halálfejes medál egyenesen ide röpítette rögtön azután, hogy megérezte a Nagyúr hívását. Kétszer járt már itt. Mindkétszer általános halálfaló összejövetelen, ahol tisztelettudóan az utolsó sorba húzódott.

Most azonban a csontjaiban érezte, hogy ez más lesz. Talán megkapja első megbízatását. Talán most bebizonyíthatja, hogy nem érdemtelen a Nagyúr figyelmére.

A Roxfortban óriási döbbenetet keltett mind az ő kinevezése, mind Seth és Piton szökése. A diákok állandóan a nyomában jártak és faggatták. Olyanok is keresték a társaságát, akik eddig azt sem akarták tudomásul venni, hogy egyáltalán létezik. Malfoy pedig most az egyszer befogta a nagy sznob pofáját, és a nyári szünetig fennmaradó időben alig szólt két szót.

Mindez a népszerűség azonban nem pótolta Seth hiányát. Blaise akárhányszor csak barátjára gondolt összecsikorgatta a fogait. _Hogyan tehette ezt Seth? Hogy fordulhatott ellenük? Az az átkozott sárvérű boszorkány!_

Blaise minden haragja Hermione ellen irányult. Sokkal könnyebb volt őt gyűlölni, mint Seth-et. Mindez azonban nem enyhítette azokat a gondolatokat, amelyek naponta kéretlenül is kínozták. Mit tesz majd, ha szembe kerül Seth-tel? Képes-e megölni a barátját? Az képes lenne-e megölni őt? A szeme előtt pedig mindig megjelent az, ahogyan Seth rászegezi a pálcát, és megátkozza, hogy megvédje Hermionét. _Az az átkozott sárvérű boszorkány!_

A terem ajtajához érve kitárta a bejárati kapu szárnyait, és letérdelt, szemét a padlóra szegezve.

Kis idő múltán hideg, sziszegő hang szólította meg.

− Lépj be, ifjú jelölt!

Blaise felemelkedett, és a teremben álló trónszék felé indult. Pár lépésnyire megállt, és újra letérdelt, ahogy azt más halálfalóktól látta. Pillantását továbbra sem emelte fel. Kis idő múlva a Nagyúr újra megszólalt.

− Elérkezett az idő, hogy megkapd a megbízatásod.

Blaise szívverése akaratlanul is felgyorsult.

− Olyan feladatot bízok rád, amiben már felavatott halálfalóim vallottak kudarcot.

A sziszegő, hideg hang betöltötte a fiú tudatát.

− Kutasd fel a sárvérűt, aki bemocskolta a Roxfort falait.

Blaise gyomra nagyot ugrott. _Granger! _A megbízatása messzemenően meghaladta az álmait.

Miden erejével fegyelmezte az arcvonásait, hangjában azonban tisztán tükröződött a hála és az izgalom.

− Parancsodra, Nagyúr!

Felemelkedett a földről és visszahátrált az ajtóhoz. Ott megint letérdelt, majd becsukta a kapu szárnyait maga előtt.

Már visszafelé tartott a folyosón, miközben keze akaratlanul is ökölbe szorult. _Minden idejét és tudását annak fogja szentelni, hogy elkapja a lányt. Nem vall kudarcot._

---------------------

Blaise távozó alakját egy izzó vörös szempár követte egészen addig, míg el nem tűnt az ajtó mögött. Voldemort érezte, hogy a bőr megfeszül tűhegyes fogain. Arca már rég képtelen volt a mosolyra. A merev, pikkelyes ajkak nem húzódtak kellően szét. Hosszú pókujjai elégedetten simogatták a trónszék karfáját. Rég nem találkozott olyan ígéretes újonccal, mint a fiatal Blaise. Meg tudta érteni, hogy Piton miért vette maga mellé. A fiú nagyon emlékeztette a bájitalok mesterére; becsvágyó, találékony és taktikus. _Oh, igen, mint annak idején Perselus Piton, azonban bizonyos gyengeségek nélkül._

A trónszék lábánál heverő óriási kígyó megérezhette gazdája jó hangulatát, mert lassan felkúszott a sápadt, ösztövér alak lábán, majd a karján hogy hízelegve a nyakába tekeredjen.


	2. 2 fejezet muglik, sárvérűek és vérfarkas

Megjegyzés: Minden Rowlingé, többek között még csak ő tudja, hogy mi lesz a 7. könyvben. De nem sokáig : )

Köszönet: köszönöm eszkisznek és elanornak, hogy különlegesen gyorsan bétáztak, ami azonban nem ment az igényesség rovására

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki véleményt írt az első fejezethez!

Anonimus: Már gondoltam, hogy felteszem magyar fórumra is, de előtte ki akartam szedni belőle a hibákat amik, ahogy sokszor ti is észrevettétek, sajnos benne maradtak. Azonban nagyon kevés az időm és ezért most inkább az új fejezeteket írom. De előbb-utóbb mindenképp felteszem!

Miczol: Nem csupán te vagy Cornjual-rajongó : ) Eszkiesz is nagyon kedveli, és neki megígértem, hogy ebben a kötetben is szerepel majd.

Smeke: Lionheart nem az én ötletem. Annyira kapkodtam az előző fejezettel, hogy bele sem írtam honnan származik: két kedvenc írom közül az egyik: Lord Nedved Legacies sorozatából van a Sword of Griffindor részből. Annyira tetszett, amikor Harry mágikus képességeit tesztelik, hogy rövid gondolkodás után úgy döntöttem nincs értelme mást kitalálni. Az auror akadémiát csak így hívhatják. Ha valaki olvasni akarja szívesen beírom legközelebb a linket!

Blaise nekem is a kedvencem Seth mellett. Szerintem rendkívül izgalmas egyéniség. Kreatív, kiszámíthatatlan, veszélyes ugyanakkor rendkívül lojális, ragaszkodó. Sok tekintetben olyan, mint az ifjú Piton, csak ő szerető családból származik és nincs úgy megkeményedve.

A/N: Tudom, hogy nagyon sokáig tartott a frissítés. Egyrészt átírtam a teljes vázlatot, másrészt családilag is nagyon sok minden összejött. Remélem a jövőben nem lesz ilyen - én is nagyon utálom, ha váratnak az általam olvasott történeteknél. Mindenesetre mindenki türelmét köszönöm!

-----------------------

2. fejezet Muglik, sárvérűek és vérfarkasok

Perselus Piton némán üldögélt a tóparton. Tudatosan érkezett korábban a találkozóra. Bámulta a tó sima, rezzenéstelen tükrét, és igyekezett a tudatát megtölteni vele. Azóta gyakorolta ezt, mióta a Roxfortba érkezett, és ez mindig megnyugtatta, most azonban csak részben sikerült a háttérbe szorítania a gondolatait. Azok kéretlenül elő-elő tolakodtak, ami bosszantotta Pitont. Ingerülten felszisszent, és elfordult a víztükörtől. Pillantása a tavat kerülő ösvényen lépegető, felé siető alakra esett. Ami nyomban megragadta a figyelmét, az a vöröses-arany hajzuhatag volt, ami lebegni látszott a közeledő alak körül. Ez a szín mindig vonzotta a tekintetét, és az ujjai bizseregni kezdtek a vágytól, hogy belesimítson a fényes fürtökbe. Ökölbe szorította hát a kezét, és felegyenesedett.

A roxfortos fekete talárt viselő lány egyre közelebb ért, mígnem három lépésnyire megállt előtte. Piton fekete szeme belemélyedt az ismerős smaragdzöld szempárba. Mindig ügyeltek rá, hogy nyílt terepen, ahol más is láthatja őket, megmaradjanak a szokványos viselkedés mellett. A lány pillantása azonban így is beszélt hozzá. Az apró arany pöttyök a pupilla körül játékosan kavarogtak, míg a mély, zöld írisz bársonyosan simogatta.

Mindig is szépnek találta Lily Evanst, viszont ez régen egyáltalán nem befolyásolta lesújtó véleményét a lányról. A „stréber sárvérű", csak így emlegették a Mardekárban. Perselus bosszúsan vette tudomásul, hogy a bájitaltanban egyedüli riválisa pont a vörös hajú lány. Ráadásul a Mardekár vezető tanára, Lumpsluck professzor kedvelte Evanst, és rengetegszer neki adott lehetőséget, hogy pontot szerezzen az órákon, pedig Piton is tudta volna a helyes választ. A mardekárosok nemegyszer tervezték, hogy valami félreeső folyosón elkapják a lányt, hogy megleckéztessék, és Piton igazán nem bánta volna. Kellően fel is háborodott, amikor Lumpsluck rajta kívül Evanst is felkérte, hogy pluszpontok fejében segítsenek be a kutatásainál. A Mardekár azonban győzni akart, és ő elfogadta a feladatot. Persze azt sem tagadhatta, hogy vonzza a lehetőség, hogy Lumpsluck munkájába belelásson. A hájas házvezető tanár korántsem volt az a kényelmes, ostoba alak, akinek első pillantásra látszott. Piton jól ismerte a férfi hírét a bájitalmesterek körében. Így történt, hogy akarata ellenére egyre több időt töltött együtt Evansszel. Kizárólag szalmai dolgokról beszélgettek, de Piton hamarosan megtanulta értékelni a lány gyors észjárását és eredeti ötleteit. Rövidesen azon kapta magát, hogy várja a közös délutánokat.

Aztán bekövetkezett valami, ami elrontotta az eddig kialakult jó kapcsolatot. Fafej Potter kinézte magának Evanst. Pitonnak rögtön keserű lett a szájíze, ahogy elnézte, hogyan dongja körül a lányt. Biztos volt benne, hogy Lily is hamarosan áldozatul esik a Griffendél népszerű fogójának, mint ahogy előtte sok más lány, beleértve néhány mardekárost is. James Potter minden volt, ami Piton nem. Jóképű, gazdag, aranyvérű… Piton legnagyobb bosszúságára még tehetséges is. Nem volt olyan átváltoztatás varázslat, ami ne sikerült volna neki elsőre. Minden más tárgyban is megerőltetés nélkül jutott előre. Szinte minden idejét a barátaival és kviddiccsel töltötte, a könyvtárba szökőévenként egyszer tette be a lábát. Piton gyűlölte őt ezért, hogy könnyelműen elvesztegeti a tehetségét, akár a galleonokat a roxmortsi hétvégéken, mindig más lányra. Csak mert megteheti, mert van neki.

Várta, hogy Lily szemében is megjelenjen az a buta, elvarázsolt pillantás, ami Potter áldozataira annyira jellemző, és az okos, tehetséges lány ostoba, vihorászó libává alacsonyodjon. De nem így történt. Evans kikosarazta Pottert, és Piton akaratlanul is fellélegzett. Most már volt egy újabb közös témájuk a kutatások mellett: szapulni Pottert. Azaz Lily szapulta, Piton pedig elégedetten hallgatta. Nem is vették észre, hogy a szükségesnél tovább maradnak a laborban haszontalan munkával pepecselve, csak, hogy tovább beszélgethessenek. Perselus azonban csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy mit érez a lány iránt, amikor a mardekárosok egyszer tényleg beváltották a fenyegetésüket és elkapták Lilyt. A lány három napot töltött a gyengélkedőn, Perselus pedig végighallgathatta a klubhelyiségben annak az öt mardekárosnak a röhögéssel tarkított beszámolóját, akik bántották. A következő héten mind az öt ágynak esett valami furcsa betegséggel, amit még Madam Pomfrey sem volt képes beazonosítani. A testüket − különös tekintettel a lábuk közére − gennyes kelések lepték el, amik semmilyen kezelésre nem akartak javulni. Csupán két hét múlva múlt el a betegség, magától. Lily kérdőre vonta Pitont. A fiú tagadta, hogy köze lett volna az esethez, azonban ekkor olyan történt, amire Piton nem számított. Lily elmosolyodott, majd lassan előre hajolt, hogy egy könnyed csókot adjon a fiú szájára. Igazán csak egy finom érintés volt, de Perselus úgy érezte megfordul vele a föld. Ezek után úgy dolgoztak, hogy össze-össze ütődött a karjuk, és a kezük véletlenül mindig súrolta a másikét. Így ment ez hetekig, mígnem Perselus akaratlanul megtette a következő lépést.

Lily aznap különösen boldog volt, csak úgy csilingelt körülötte a levegő, mintha az oxigénmolekulák is táncra perdültek volna körülötte. A szája sarka folyamatosan felfelé görbült, és többször teli szájjal elnevette magát, felfedve gyöngyfehér fogsorát és hegyes kis nyelvét. Perselus egyszerűen nem tudta levenni a szemét róla, és minden akarat és szándék nélkül karon ragadta, magához húzta és megcsókolta a lányt. Amint összeért az ajkuk érezte, hogy megdermednek az izmai. Várta, hogy a lány majd eltaszítja magától, de nem ez történt. Evans az első meglepetés után magához húzta és visszacsókolta őt…

Piton összeszorította a szemét, hogy elűzze ezeket az emlékeket, és akarattal előtérbe nyomta az elméjében a tó nyugodt tükrének képét. Ennek ellenére érezte, hogy kiszárad a szája és az ujjai még jobban összeszorulnak

Ezalatt Lily könnyedén toppantott a lábával a földön, kissé félrebillentette a fejét és kérdően nézett rá. A hangjában kíváncsiság és vidámság vegyült.

− Miért itt találkozunk?

Piton megrezzent és ajkait keskenyebbre húzta, kezét pedig a talárja belső zsebébe mélyesztette. Előhúzott egy köteg levelet és kissé merev karral a lány felé nyújtotta. Lily átvette a csomagot, és elolvasta rajta a címzést. Felkapta a fejét, és értetlen tekintetét az előtte álló fiúra szegezte. Piton mindvégig ettől a pillantástól rettegett. Lily felemelte a leveleket.

− Mit jelent ez? Miért adod vissza a leveleimet?

Perselus érezte, hogy összeszorul a torka. Néhány napja nem okozott nehézséget a döntés, amikor Lucius elvitte a Sötét Nagyúrhoz. Mennyire úgy érezte akkor, hogy oda tartozik, hogy a Nagyúr célja az övé is! Milyen jelentéktelennek tűnt Evans mindamellett, amire a Nagyúr vállalkozott! Tudta, hogy meg kell szakítania a lánnyal minden kapcsolatot és olyan könnyűnek tűnt ez akkor! Hogy erőt merítsen, végigsimított bal alkarján, ahol a talár a Sötét Jegyet rejtette, amit még mindig fájdalmasan érzékeny vörös udvar vett körül, és nekikezdett a fejében az új mantrának._. Evans csak egy sárvérű. Mocskos…sárvérű…_Ezt ismételgette magában már napok óta, hogy képes legyen megtenni, amire most készült.

− Nem akarok többé semmit sem tőled. Azt akarom, hogy hagyjál békén, és tartsd magad távol tőlem!

Evans arca elfehéredett. Olyan volt, mintha a szeme is kifakult volna. A szeretett aranypöttyök eltűntek belőle, csak az elszíntelenedett zöld marad. A lány előrelépett egy fél lépést.

− Hogy? Mit? Miért? Nem értem… Én...

A Roxfort főokos agytrösztje dadogott, mint egy hugrabugos. Piton szája megvető, fájdalmas fintorba húzódott. Elnézte Lilyt ahogy a bizonytalanságtól kissé szétnyílt és megrezzent az ajka, a szemében a pupillák kétszeresre tágulnak, látta, hogy a lány keze remegni kezd… Úgy érezte valaki puszta kézzel próbálja kitépni a belső szerveit, különös tekintette a mellkasára. Csak legyen rajta minél gyorsabban túl, és ne kelljen látnia ezt a tekintetet... Fel akarta dühíteni a lányt. Ismerte Lily temperamentumát. Pontosan tudta, hogy mit kell mondania.

− Ennyi elég volt belőled. Nem voltam észnél, hogy kikezdtem egy sárvérűvel. Már megkaptam mindent tőled, amit csak akartam, a többit megtarthatod.

Evans arca döbbent értetlenséget tükrözött, szeme megtelt könnyel, és úgy tűnt, rögtön elsírja magát. Tett egy tétova lépést Piton felé, miközben hitetlenül rázta a fejét.

− Te nem vagy ilyen. Mi történt…?

Piton azonban hátraugrott az érintés elől, és utálkozva a lányra fintorgott.

− Azt mondtam, sárvérű, hogy szállj le rólam, és hagyjál békén! Hozzám ne nyúlj a mocskos kezeddel!

Evans arcszíne hirtelen pirosra váltott, szeme megvillant. _Dühös_, állapította meg Piton, és magában fellélegzett. Örült, hogy végre sikerült feldühítenie a lányt. Sokkal könnyebb volt így szembe nézni vele, mint előbbi sebezhetőségében.

− Hogy érted, hogy tartsam magam távol tőled?

A lány szinte fuldoklott méregtől.

− Ahogy mondtam! Fogd a firkálmányaidat és tűnj el! Eleget játszottam már veled! Szaladj Potterhez, ő majd megvigasztal!

Hangja hidegen, szenvtelenül csengett. A lány kezéből kihulltak a levelek és tompán puffantak a földön. Az összekötő szalag meglazult és szétszóródtak. A fehér pergamen itt is ott is barna foltokban szívta fel a sarat. Evans a levelekre bámult, majd rá. A zöld szemekbe sohasem látott hidegség lopózott.

− Most már te is közülük való vagy, igaz? Ezért van ez az egész?

Piton nem készült fel erre a kérdésre. Gondolt rá, hogy Evans elküldi a pokolba, kiabál, aztán otthagyja, de erre nem számított. Némán, sápadtan nézett vissza a lányra. Úgy tűnt, Lily olvasott az arcvonásaiban, mert egy idő után hátat fordított neki, és lassan elindult vissza, a kastély felé. A leveleket a földön hagyta, ott, ahova leestek. Piton úgy érezte az előbbi fájdalom megtízszereződött. Már nem csak a mellkasa égett, de a hasa, a csontjai, a szemei is. Kezével akaratlanul is megmarkolta a talárt a mellén, mintha ki akarná tépni a fájdalmat a szívéből..

---------------------

Madam Pomfrey − miután hiába próbálta Perselus görcsös szorítását lefejteni a takaróról − újabb fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt öntött le a férfi torkán. Piton még három héttel a megérkezése után is görcsöket kapott, és alig volt eszméleténél. A javasasszony már majdnem a teljes készletet felhasználta fájdalomcsillapító és álomnélküli altató főzetekből. A férfi nagyon lassan javult, ami annak volt betudható, hogy a mágikus eredetű és egyszerű mugli kínzások hatásai felerősítették egymást, és az egyik hátráltatta a másik gyógyulását. Madam Pomfrey maga sem volt biztos benne, hogy milyen szinten lesz képes a férfit meggyógyítani. Egyelőre beérte apránkénti javulással. A munka nagy része Pitonra várt; a saját testének és mágiájának kellett meggyógyítania magát.

Sóhajtva felkelt az ágyról, és szinte nekiütközött a csendben mögötte álldogáló Hermionénak.

− Merlin! De megijesztett, Miss Granger!

A lány szabadkozva felemelte a kezét.

− Elnézést, Madam Pomfrey! Nem akarom feltartani, csak… csak érdeklődni szerettem volna, hogy nincs-e valami, amiben segíthetnék?

Hermione Seth távozása óta csak tétlenül bolyongott. Nem engedték ki a főhadiszállásról, mert az a rendtagok egybehangzó véleménye szerint túl veszélyes lenne. Több halálfaló járt Little Haringtonban Hermionéék volt házánál, és megpróbáltak információkat szerezni a mugliktól. Még szerencse, hogy a rend minden emléket kitörölt a lányra vonatkozóan: Hermione megborzongott, amikor először hallott erről. _Kitöröltek mindent? Elizabeth és Ruth, a legjobb gyermekkori barátnői, már meg sem ismernék?_ Nem egyszerűen az emlékeket törölték ki. Az előző életét törölték ezzel el. Hermione Granger, a bozontos hajú, kiálló fogú kislány, aki két barátnőjével összebújva, komoly képpel sugdolózott a szülei házánál a hátsó kertben, nem létezett többé.

Ráadásul Remus is elment, és még csak meg sem mondta, hogy hová…

Kétségbeesetten szüksége volt rá, hogy valami hasznos dolgot tehessen; szüksége volt valamire, ami kitölti az idejét.

Madam Pomfrey mintha olvasott volna az arcáról, mert nem küldte el, csak lassan bólintott.

− Ami azt illeti, segíthetne nekem. Egyes orvosi bájitalokból kezdünk teljesen kifogyni. Lupin azt mondta nekem, hogy maga kitűnő bájitalkészítő.

Hermione azonnal felkapta a fejét.

− Természetesen. Nagyon szívesen. Csak mondja meg, mi…?

Madam Pomfrey egy listát varázsolt elő a pálcájával. Hermione megragadta az előtte lebegő pergament.

− Ez itt a legutolsó leltár. Ott szerepel az egyes bájitalok mellett, hogy jelenleg hány fiola van, és mennyinek kéne lennie.

Hermione végigfutotta a sorokat. Mindenhol alig egy-két fiolányi bájital volt felsorolva, míg a kívánt mennyiség húsz és ötven között mozgott. Úgy tűnt, egy jó darabig le lesz kötve az ideje. Szinte ugrott az ajtó felé.

− Azonnal neki is kezdek.

Mielőtt kifordult volna a teremből, Madam Pomfrey még utána szólt:

− Először a fájdalomcsillapítókat és az altatófőzeteket készítse el! Piton professzor kezeléséhez most azok a legfontosabbak.

Hermione bólintott, és már el is tűnt az ajtónyílásban. Legalább egy hétig meglesz a tennivalója, és nem fog éjjel-nappal azon rágódni, hogy mi van Remusszal… vagy Seth-tel…

--------------------------

Blaise gémberedett tagokkal kuporgott a kétszintes, fehérre festett mugli ház előtt a járdán. Három hete már, hogy a várost járja kaméleonbűbájjal álcázva, de eddig nem talált semmit. Szinte az összes környékbeli mugli elméjét átfésülte már információért, mindeddig hiába. Viszont úgy érezte forog már a gyomra az átkutatott emlékektől. Undorral simított végig a homlokán. _Hogyan érezheti magát az ember, ha egy állat elméjében kutakodik_? Persze kifejezetten Hermione után kutatott, de így is elkapott néhány érzést, gondolatot.

Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy így nem ér el eredményt; a rend túl jó munkát végzett. Persze mindenki hibázhat, és Blaise biztos volt benne, hogy a rend sem gondolhatott mindenre, csak kell találnia egy fogódzót… Egy nyomot, amit elfelejtettek eltörölni…

A ház ajtaja kinyílt, és egy dagadt férfi hömpölygött ki rajta egy még dagadtabb tizenéves kíséretében. Odaléptek ahhoz a furcsa fém mugli tákolmányhoz, amiről Blaise már tudta, hogy autónak hívják. A férfi bepréselte magát a volán mögé, de a fia nem volt hajlandó beszállni melléje.

− Pierst hagyta már az apja vezetni!

A bajuszos férfi kihajolt az ablakon, és szélesen gesztikulálva intett a fiának, hogy szálljon be.

− Ne olyan hangosan, mert meghallják a szomszédok!

A fiú azonban nem hagyta annyiban.

− Tőlem aztán bekaphatják a szomszédok! Vezetni akarok!

Ekkor megjelent egy ösztövér nő a küszöbön. Barna haja természetellenes mozdulatlanságban lapult a fejére, lóarcán enyhe pír ütött ki a savószínű szemek alatt.

− Ugyan, Dudlus! – Negédes hangja csak félig hatott nyugtatóan a bálnaszerű fiúra. – Nem beszélünk csúnyán, te is tudod! – duruzsolta a nő miközben lopva körülnézett, hogy halotta-e valaki a hájgolyó előbbi kirohanását. − Tudod, hogy amint sikerül megszerezned a jogosítványt, veszünk neked egy saját autót. Csak addig kell várnod…

A fiú felhorkant, de már sokkal béketűrőbben. Az apa kapott az alkalmon, és hozzátette.

− Sokkal újabb és nagyobb kocsit kapsz majd, mint Piers, erre mérget vehetsz!

Ez úgy látszik hatott, mert a fiú tüntetőleg biggyesztett ajkakkal, de bepréselte magát a férfi mellé.

Blaise undorodva elhúzta a száját. Kár, hogy a muglivadászatok után törlik a túlélők emlékeit, és a mugli újságok természeti katasztrófának állítják be a történteket. A mugli vezetés teljes egészében Imperius alatt volt, és azt tették, amit a Sötét Nagyúr parancsolt nekik. Blaise csak azt nem értette, hogy miért nem lehet leszámolni velük teljesen. Senkinek nem hiányoznának, ahogy a sárvérűek sem, mint ez a Granger…

Könnyedén forgatta a pálcáját a kezében, ahogy az autó kihajtott a ház elől. Nem értette, miért védi a rend ezeket? Az utóbbi időben a Főnix Rendjében is szinte már csak aranyvérűek és legfeljebb félvérek voltak, mert csak ezek rendelkeztek megfelelően védett ősi lakhelyekkel, ahol rejtőzve átvészelhették a halálfalók hajtóvadászatait. A mugliivadékokat vagy elkapták, vagy elmenekültek az országból, mivel az egyre gyengülő rend nem tudta megvédeni őket.

Pillantása a lóarcú nőre esett, aki lassan visszahúzódott a házba, ahogy az autó eltűnt a szeme elől, csak hogy a konyhafüggöny mögül lesse tovább az utcát. És a rend még megpróbálja megérteni ezeket! Blaise megborzongott, amikor arra gondolt, hogy állítólag régen a Roxfortban tanítottak mugliismeretet. Szerencsére ez már elég régen volt ahhoz, hogy még az emléke is feledésbe merüljön. A fiatal mardekáros gyanította, hogy már a rend soraiban is kevesen bírnak ilyesfajta ismeretekkel…

Odabenn a nő eltűnt az ablakból, csak hogy egy ronggyal és egy fura fiolával térjen vissza, amivel pucolni kezdte az üveget. _Kézzel!_ Blaise elfintorodott, majd lassan egy egészen más kifejezés jelent meg az arcán. _Muglik! Granger mugli származású. Itt élt, ebben a városban. A nyomok a muglik között kell, hogy legyenek. _Ahhoz, hogy megtalálja mugliként kell gondolkoznia, amit eddig senki sem tett meg a Nagyúr halálfalói közül…és gyanította, hogy a rendtagok közül sem. Ha valahol vannak el nem mosott nyomok, azok a muglik között kell, hogy legyenek. Nem az elméjükben, hanem a szokásaikban, tárgyaikban, gondolkozásukban…

Blaise agya éhesen vetette rá magát a gondolatra. Mugliként kutatni végig Little Harringtont…

Persze kérdés, hogy mindez hogyan valósítható meg? Nem mintha sok ideje lenne azt tanulmányozni, hogyan élnek a muglik… Vagy kedve…

Gyorsabb megoldás kell. Persze léteztek olyan bonyolult bájitalok, amelyekkel koncentrált tudást lehetett átvinni egyik személy elméjéből a másikba ezek azonban mind rendkívül kockázatosak voltak mind az átadó, mind az átvevő részére. Ennek az oka főleg az volt, hogy a gondolatokkal érkező kapcsolódó idegen érzések kezelhetetlenek voltak a fogadó fél számára, míg az adó fél azt kockáztatta, hogy az információkkal lénye egy részét is átadja, ami sokszor ahhoz vezetett, hogy ezek a varázslók öntudatlan, nyálzó roncsokká alacsonyodtak.

Blaise azonban tapasztalatból tudta, hogy nincs olyan probléma, amit a bájitalfőzés művészete ne tudna megoldani, elég csak Piton nota rus főzetére gondolni. Gondolatban már a bájital összetevőket sorolta, és az egyes variációk hatását fontolgatta. Módosítani kell az alapfőzetet úgy, hogy mugli emlékeket is képes legyen kezelni, és ötvözni kell egy másikkal, mely leválasztja az érzelmeket az emlékekről. Blaise az ajkait rágta. Lesz egy pár bonyolult kérdés, de biztos volt benne, hogy megoldható.

----------------------

Hermione a rend szűk földszinti laborjában szorongott. A kicsi szoba plafonig volt polcozva, a közepén alig egy méteres gránit munkaasztal állt. Nem éppen ideális főzéshez, de a lány látta, hogy Piton kihozta a helyből, amit lehetett. A polcokon álló üvegcsék tartalmát kutatva néhány igazi ritkaságot fedezett fel. Köztük volt az a főzet is, amivel Piton az ő kinézetét is megváltoztatta. Hermione töprengve emelte le a fiolát. Mennyi mindennek volt az elindítója ez a bájital... Ennek köszönhette, hogy bejuthatott a Roxfortba. Gondolatai újra Seth felé terelődtek, ahogy mindig, ha nem foglalta el magát szántszándékkal. Már két hete semmit sem hallott róla, és most, hogy nincs itt Remus, senki nem is mondott neki semmit. Irreális módon a fiúra haragudott leginkább. Miért nem hallat magáról? Persze az eszével tudta: nem valószínű, hogy megengedik neki, hogy baglyokat küldözgessen, bárhol is van… De elhagyatottnak érezte magát. Feleslegesnek és elfeledettnek.

Határozottan tette vissza az üvegcsét a polcra, és egy sóhajtással az asztal felé fordult. Egy pálcaintésére megjelent előtte a salátává olvasott öreg bájitalkönyv, amit még régen Remustól kapott. Rengeteget forgatta az évek során, mert a bájitalfőzés olyan dolog volt, amit otthon is csinálhatott, és nem kellett azon ritka alkalmak egyikére várni, amikor Remus el tudta vinni valami biztonságos helyre gyakorolni. Könnyedén megtalálta a szükséges főzetek receptjét, és a szeme végigfutott a hozzávalókon. Miután számba vette, hogy mire lesz szüksége, a polcok felé fordult. Érdekes módon Piton nem alfabetikus sorrendben tárolta a hozzávalókat, hanem funkcionálisan: a hasonló hatásút a hasonló mellett. Ez eleinte zavaró volt, később viszont segített abban, hogy a hiányzó anyagokat mással helyettesítse. Olyan anyagkombinációkra is bukkant, amelyek eddig meg sem fordultak a fejében.

Miután begyűjtötte a hozzávalókat, újra végigfutott a recepten, majd elgondolkodva lapozgatni kezdett, miközben a polcokra sandított. Egyes összetevők változtatásával sokkal jobb hatást lehetne elérni, vagy éppen csökkenteni a mellékhatásokat.

Újabb könyveket hívott le a szobából, és elmélyedt a tanulmányozásukban. Elemében érezte magát. _Ez az, már nem is gondolok Seth-re...!_

---------------------

Piton tudata az ébrenlét és az éber álom állapota között hullámzott. A legtöbbször Lilyvel kapcsolatos emlékei jártak az eszében, máskor régi gyerekkori képek tolakodtak elő. Ezeket kelletlenül eltolta volna, de egy idő után belátta: ezek is sokkal jobbak, mint az ébrenlét. Egyetlen egy dologból tudta, hogy magánál van: a vakító fájdalomból. Mintha a szeme előtt áthatolhatatlan vörös fal magasodna, ami kendő módjára beborítja, hogy ne lásson semmit… És ekkor hirtelen megrohanta a kétségbeesés, ahogy agya utolérte legutóbbi emlékeit. Nem lát, mert nem is láthat! Remegni kezdett, mert megrendülten ébredt rá, hogy szemürege − túl azon, hogy hasogatóan fáj − minden bizonnyal üres. Képtelen volt értelmesen gondolkodni és főleg fegyelmezni magát. A kínzások képei elözönlötték az elméjét. Látta, amit utoljára látott, a közeledő késpengét és érezte, hogy tudata védekezően kikapcsol. Hálásan hullott vissza a sötétségbe.

-----------------------

Remus Lupin türelmesen várakozott a Francia Mágiatani Akadémia emeleti kis fogadóterme előtt. Gondolatban átfutott mindenen, amit McGalagonnyal, Mordonnal és Dora Medowesszal megbeszéltek, mielőtt elindult volna.

A francia Sötét Mágia Ellenes Bizottság meghallgatást kezdeményezett az angol helyzet veszélyességének felmérésére, különös tekintettel azokra a mendemondákra, miszerint a nemzetközi tekintélynek örvendő mágus, Albus Dumbledore halálát lelte volna a Roxfort Varázsló- és Boszorkányképző Szakiskola falai között.

Voldemort taktikusan elkerülte, hogy hivatalosan nyilvánosságra kerüljön Dumbledore halálhíre. Sokan a halálfalók között nem értették, miért, mint ahogy azt sem, hogy a muglikat miért kell még mindig tudatlanságban tartani, és a muglivadászatoktól eltekintve megtűrni?

A Nagyúr azonban tovább látott, mint a többiek. Ha nyilvános mugliírtásba kezdenek, felhívják magukra a többi európai ország figyelmét, és felesleges nehézségeket okoznának az ott élő varázslóknak. Elrettentenék és arra ösztönöznék őket, hogy összefogjanak a Nagyúr ellen, ahogyan annak idején összefogtak Grindelwald ellen is. Idő kell, hogy a Nagyúr külföldi követőinek száma kellőképpen felduzzadjon és megfelelő befolyásra tegyenek szert. Dumbledore halála is ilyen egyesítő erő lehet, ha nem tartják a megbízhatatlan hírek körében. Voldemort már így is sokat tett, hogy aláássa az ősz mágus nemzetközi hírnevét. A Próféta rendszeresen közölt kompromittáló híreket a Főnix Rendjének tevékenységéről, amelynek vezetője köztudottan Albus Dumbledore volt. Az újság − amellett, hogy elismerte a mágus múltbeli érdemeit − burkoltan arra célozgatott, hogy korára tekintettel Dumbledore már nem képes reálisan felmérni az eseményeket, és olyan kétes elemek bírják a támogatását, mint vérfarkasok, dicstelen körülmények között elbocsátott aurorok és szélsőséges mugli származásúak, akik gyűlölettel viseltetnek a varázsvilág dicső tradíciói iránt.

Remusnak tehát az volt a feladata, hogy mindezt megcáfolja, és Dumbledore halálhírének megerősítésével felrázza és cselekvésre késztesse a külföldi országok képviselőit. A gyomra összeugrott attól a tudattól, hogy mennyi minden függhet ennek a találkozónk a kimenetelétől. Mélyeket lélegzett, hogy lecsendesítse az elméjét és nyugalmat erőltessen magára. Épp az utolsó légzőgyakorlatokat végezte, amikor kitárult az ajtó, és egy alacsony termetű szakállas varázsló dugta ki rajta a fejét.

− A Bizottság váhrja önt Monsieur Lupin.

Remus könnyedén bólintott, és belépett az ajtón. Vele szemben egy hosszú asztalnál öten ültek. Egy üres szék állt az asztallal szemben. Az egész kínosan a Wizengamot nagy tárgyalótermére emlékeztette Lupint. _Mint egy kihallgatás…_

Tekintetét Madame Maxime hatalmas alakjára függesztette, ahogy belépett. Tudta, hogy a Beauxbatons igazgatónője szövetségesük, és a végsőkig tartotta a kapcsolatot Dumbledore-ral. Udvariasan meghajtotta magát és várt, hogy bemutassák. Madame Maxime bólintott feléje, majd az asztalnál ülőkhöz fordult.

− Tisztelt meghívottak! Engedjék meg, hogy bemutassam Remus Lupint, Albus Dumbledore közeli munkatársát, akit azért kérettem ide, hogy beszámoljon mindazokról a hírekről és azok valóságtartalmáról, amelyekről, ha különböző forrásokból is, de úgy gondolom, mindannyian hallottunk..

Az igazgatónő mellett egy hűvös tekintetű kobold ült, aki úgy tűnt, vezeti a Bizottságot, mert átvette a szót.

− Köszönöm, Madame Maxime. – Majd Remus felé fordult. − Foglaljon helyet, Herr Lupin!

Remus magán érezte a többiek tekintetét, ahogy leereszkedett a székre. A kobold mellett egy hihetetlenül szép nő ült. Szőke haja dúsan omlott alá keskeny, törékeny vállaira. Tejfehér bőrű arcából a két legnagyobb kék szempár tekintett rá, amit Lupin valaha látott. _Véla_ - állapította meg magában, miközben már a következő két bizottsági tagot fürkészte. Egy magas, ösztövér, sötét bőrű, sötét szemű alak ült a nő mellett. Lupin jól ismerte a munkáit: Mezetta elkötelezetten sötét mágia ellenes volt. Sajnos azonban a vérfarkasokat is sötét teremtményeknek tartotta, ami problémát jelenthet. Mellette egy köpcös, barnahajú, zöld szemű férfi ült. Kerek arca jóindulatot sugárzott, ahogy gömbölyű pocakja is. Gondolataiból a kobold magas fekvésű, rekedtes hangja zökkentette ki.

− Ha jól értem Madame Maxime szavait, ön megbízható hírekkel tud szolgálni Albus Dumbledore és az általános angliai helyzet felől.

Remus megköszörülte a torkát.

− Valóban. Köszönöm a tisztelt Bizottságnak a lehetőséget, hogy ezen neves fórumon számolhatok be Albus Dumbledore tevékenységéről és halálának körülményiről.

Ezekre a szavakra kisebb mozgolódás támadt a bizottság soraiban. A véla nő felkapta a fejét. Akcentusa rögtön elárulta orosz származását.

− Tehát a hír igaz? Dumbledore meghalt?

Lupin már éppen válaszra nyitotta a száját, amikor Mezetta belefojtotta a szót. A férfi vizsgáló tekintete szinte égette Remus bőrét.

− Előbb talán tisztázzuk, ki, pontosabban mi áll itt a Bizottság előtt.

Remus gyomra összerándult. Számított erre a támadásra, de nem ilyen korán.

− Amennyiben Mezetta professzor úr arra céloz, hogy fertőzött vagyok-e vérfarkaskórral, a válaszom: igen. Angliában szinte már én vagyok egyedül életben sorstársaim közül, és Albus Dumbledore jóságának köszönhettem, hogy aktív résztvevője lehetek a Sötét Nagyúr elleni harcnak. Ő nem vélte úgy, hogy emiatt ne lennék alkalmas a sötét erők elleni küzdelemre, és immár húsz éve tagja vagyok az általa vezetett szervezetnek, a Főnix Rendjének.

Úgy tűnt, Mezetta még hozzá akar fűzni valamit, de a köpcös barna hajú varázsló leintette.

− Úgy vélem, a legfontosabb, hogy valamilyen közvetlen beszámolót kapjunk Albus Dumbledore és a Főnix Rendjének működésével kapcsolatban, erre pedig a megidézett személy kétségkívül alkalmas.

A Madame Maxime mellett ülő kobold is így gondolhatta, mert röviden biccentett, és Remus felé fordult.

− Az állapotát a bizottság tudomásul veszi, és megfelelően mérlegeli. Kérem, folytassa!

Lupin hálás pillantást vetett a terjedelmes varázsló felé, majd újra az összes asztalnál ülőre koncentrált.

− Angliában mintegy húsz éve lettünk figyelmesek az egyre növekvő sötét aktivitásra, amelyet a most az angliai varázslótársadalmat uraló mágus: Tom Denem, választott nevén: Lord Voldemort vagy a Sötét Nagyúr és követői, az úgynevezett „halálfalók" fejtettek ki. Ekkor még csak kisebb összetűzésekről volt szó a mugli lakossággal, illetve egyes varázslókat rejtélyes körülmények között holtan találtak otthonukban. Bizonyítékok nem voltak, de nem lehetett a történteket figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ekkor alapította meg Albus Dumbledore a Főnix Rendjét. Sajnálatos módon a Sötét Nagyúr követői egyre nagyobb teret nyertek néhány befolyásos halálfalónak köszönhetően, és ennek folyományaként Albus Dumbledore-t elmozdították a Roxfort éléről, majd minden lehetséges fórumon kompromittálni próbálták. A rend tagjait az elmúlt tizenhét évben megtizedelték. Jelenleg Lord Voldemort tartja kezében mind a varázslótársadalom, mind a muglik vezetőit, így csak az a hír lát hivatalosan napvilágot, amit ő jóváhagy. Tény, hogy rendszeres, úgynevezett muglivadászatokat tartanak a roxfortos diákoknak és a kezdő halálfalóknak, amelyeket az Imperius átokkal sújtott muglik hivatalosan úgy állítanak be, mint baleseteket vagy természeti katasztrófákat. A Nagyúr három héttel ezelőtt a Roxfort falai között megölte Albus Dumbledore-t, aki három foglyul esett rendtag kiszabadításáért feláldozta a saját életét.

A szőke, orosz véla erre előredőlt a székében.

− Foglyok a Roxfortban?

McGalagony és Mordon sokat vitatkoztak arról, mennyi fedjenek fel a jóslatból és a kiválasztott személyéről. Végül az idős boszorkány nyomására úgy döntöttek, hogy a titkolózás csak aláásná Remus szavahihetőségét a bizottság előtt.

− A Sötét Nagyúr tizenhét évvel ezelőtt nagy port felvert gyilkosságot követett el. Kivégzett egy teljes, jó hírnévnek örvendő, ősi, aranyvérű családot: a Pottereket.

A bizottság német elnöke némán bólintott, jelezve, hogy nem ismeretlen előtte a név.

− Sokan nem tudták, hogy ő állt a gyilkosság mögött, mert nem ismerték a motivációt, ami miatt a gyilkosság történt. Maga Dumbledore is a véletlennek köszönhette csupán, hogy ismerte annak a jóslatnak egy töredékét, amely miatt a gyilkosság megtörtént.

Itt Mezetta megvetően felhorkantott. Remus sejtette, hogy hasonló véleménye lehet a jóslástanról, mint McGalagonynak, de nem hagyta magát félbeszakítani.

− A jóslat az Egyetlenről szól, aki legyőzheti a Sötét Nagyurat. Voldemort azt a gyermeket igyekezett elpusztítani, aki egyedül veszélyes lehet a számára.

Az asztal végénél ülő testes varázsló előrehajolt.

− Azt akarja mondani, hogy ennek a Voldemortnek az elpusztítására csupán egy gyermek képes, aki egyébként ha élne, most lenne tizenhét éves?

Remus egyenesen a kerek arcra szegezte a tekintetét.

− Sokáig mi is azt hittük, hogy a gyermek halott. Azonban jelentős új információknak jutottunk birtokába, valamint megismertük a teljes jóslatot, köszönhetően a Roxfortba csempészett rendtagoknak. Miután ezek az emberek lelepleződtek, Dumbledore a saját élete árán biztosította a menekülésüket, valamint az Egyetlen menekülését.

Elejtette a bombát, és most figyelte a hatást. Az arcokon különböző érzelmek tükröződtek. Madame Maxime arca komoly, visszafogott volt. Remus tudta, hogy a francia igazgatónő tisztában van a részletekkel. A kobold elnök szemöldökei egyetlen vonalba húzódtak össze. Lupin nem volt biztos benne, hogy mennyit tudhatott mindebből eddig, tekintve, hogy a koboldoknak mindig megvoltak a maguk igen alapos hírforrásai. A mellette ülő véla nő haja életre kelt polipként hullámzott jól tükrözve tulajdonosa zaklatottságát. Mezetta arcán egyértelmű kétkedés és ellenszenv ült. A bizottság utolsó tagjának kerek arca kifürkészhetetlen maradt. Elsőként a kobold szólalt meg.

− Igen súlyos állítások hangzottak el, valamint egy meglehetősen bizarr új adalék a jóslatot illetően. Ha valóban igaz, hogy az angol társadalom egy nagyhatalmú sötét mágus kezében van, különösen aggasztó, hogy csupán egyetlen ember képes őt legyőzni, legalábbis az említett jóslat szerint.

Mezetta türelmetlenül horkant fel.

− Az egész kitaláció! Arra még csak hajlok, hogy feltételezzem, hogy az angol társadalom a kívánatosnál jobban eltolódott az aranyvérű tradíciók tiszteletének irányába, azonban hogy mindez egyetlen sötét mágus machinációja lenne, aki kezében tartja az egész szigetországot! Az egésznek a csúcsa pedig ez a Kiválasztott-jóslat! Ilyen történetekkel éltes boszorkányokat szokás szórakoztatni nem pedig komoly szakmai bizottságokat!

Madame Maxime felkapta a fejét.

− Remélem, azt nem tagadja, hogy Albus Dumbledore halálhíre megerősítést nyert. Ez már önmagában komoly csapás mindannyiunkra nézve, és figyelmeztetés, hogy Angliában veszedelmes sötét erők munkálkodnak, amelyeket nem lehet többé figyelmen kívül hagyni!

Mezetta türelmetlenül lökte odébb az előtte heverő pergameneket, amelyekre mindeddig egy önműködő penna jegyzetelt.

- Minden tiszteletem Albus Dumbledore-é, azonban az a véleményem, hogy inkább eshetett áldozatul a saját jóhiszeműségének, bizonyos lényekkel kapcsolatban – itt Lupinra pillantott −, mint valamiféle nagy erejű sötét mágusnak.

Remus úgy hitte, tud uralkodni magán, de az asztalnál állók mind látták, hogy a szeme hirtelen borostyánfénnyel izzik fel. Mezetta és a véla követ felpattantak és pálcát fogtak rá, míg Madame Maxime a székét felrúgva feléje sietett, hogy mentse a helyzetet. Lupin keze ösztönösen a talárja zsebe felé nyúlt, a rászegeződő pálcák láttán, és ez volt az utolsó pillanat, amikor eszméleténél volt. A következőkben csak azt érezte, hogy tudata elmerül a sötét semmiben, és egyetlen gondolat szaladt csupán át az elméjén. Kudarcot vallott…


	3. 3 fejezet Nem gyerek

Megjegyzés: J.K.Rowling a boldog tulajdonos.

Köszönet: eszkiesznek és elanornak, akik extra sebesen bétáztak és azoknak, akik nem adták fel és megvárták a következő fejezetet.

A/N: Mindig adódik valami, de azért lassan berázódnak a dolgok és az írás is gyorsabban fog mostmár menni, ígérem.

----------------

3. fejezet Nem gyerek

Seth pontosan a fél órás határidő elteltével lépett ki a szobájából, és indult a gyakorlóterem felé. Pár lépéssel az ajtó előtt megtorpant. A teremből hangok szűrődtek ki. Ezek szerint csak ő vette komolyan Mordon szavait. A többiek jóval előbb összeültek. Elhúzta a száját, mert az a kelletlen érzése támadt, hogy kibeszélik a háta mögött. Az utolsó lépéseket nesztelenül tette meg.

Az ajtón keresztül most Podmore éles hangját hallotta.

− Nem járulok hozzá, hogy azt is betegyétek a többi közé!

Seth torkát önkéntelenül is fojtogatni kezdte az ellenszenv. Ha csak meghallja ennek a féregnek a hangját…

Mordon recsegő baritonja nem kis mulatságára hasonló érzelmeket tükrözött.

− Nos, ha jól emlékszem, én vezetem a kiképzést, és az én jogom, hogy eldöntsem, mi hogyan legyen.

Podmore valami hasonló hanghordozással próbálkozott, mint az öreg auror, de az inkább hisztériás cincogásnak hatott.

− Kötve hiszem, hogy McGalagony vagy akár bármely más rendtag helyeselné, amit tesz!

Két döngő koppanás és egy nyikkanás után újra Mordon hangja hallatszott; ezúttal határozottan fenyegető színezetet öltött, és szavai keményen pattantak.

− Ne higgyen semmit, és főleg ne bocsátkozzon jóslatokba azt illetően, hogy ki mit mondana a Rendben! Ha jól emlékszem, nem az én személyem volt vitatéma a kiképzők összeállításakor. Ez pedig sokkal többet mond arról, hogy mi a Rend véleménye.

Erre a megjegyzésre csak csönd volt a válasz. Seth ellazította önkéntelenül megfeszített izmait, és az ajtó felé nyúlt, amikor az váratlanul kivágódott előtte, ő pedig egyenesen Mordonnal találta szemben magát. Az öreg auror az ajtó mögött állt, és sebesülésektől féloldalas ajkát helytelenítő grimaszba húzta.

− Még egyszer nem ajánlom, hogy hallgatózz Potter, ha valamennyire is kedvesek számodra a füleid.

Seth érezte, hogy elpirul. Kurtán bólintott, és a Roxfortban zajló harci kiképzés során szokásos hangsúllyal hozzáfűzte:

− Igen, Mordon mester!

Rémszem ajka utálkozó fintorba húzódott.

− A Lionheartban a válasz: igen, uram!

Seth újra meghajtotta a fejét.

− Igen, uram!

Magán érezte a többiek tekintetét, és kellemetlenül feszengeni kezdett az ajtóban. Tonks és Kingsley az egyik bájitalfőzéshez használatos gránitpadnál állt. Hestia Jones félig az árnyékba húzódva a fegyvereket tartó fémállványnak dőlt, Podmore még mindig dúlt arckifejezéssel a bájital összetevőket igazgatta az egyik polcon.

Végül Kingsley törte meg a kellemetlen csendet, ahogy magához intette Seth-et.

− Úgy tudjuk, a Sötét Nagyúr elvette a pálcádat.

Seth a sötétbőrű varázsló felé fordult.

− Igen, uram!

Mordon aurortársa mellé lépett, és ép szemét Seth-re meresztette.

− Ezek szerint szükséged lesz egy új pálcára.

Seth érezte, hogy kissé felgyorsul a szívverése. Tudta, hogy Mordon mágikus szeme nem láthatja az elrejtett Potter családi pálcát. A sárkánybőr tok minden mágiának ellenáll, mégis kellemetlenül összeszűkült a gyomra a férfi tekintete alatt. Szerencsére egy másik gondolat kiszorította a pillanatnyi rémületet az elméjéből. _Lenne pálcája, ha a Rend nem vette volna el tőle azt, amit az egyik halálfalótól szerzett…_A pillanatnyi düh és keserűség, ami végigfutott rajta, ahogyan újra átélte fogadtatását a Rendnél, sötétre színezte és elmélyítette a hangját.

− Igen, uram!

Mordon egyik kezével közelebb intette, és Seth önkéntelenül is megfigyelte, hogy egyik ujja utolsó perce hiányzik.

− Sajnálatos módon pálcakészítő nem áll a rendelkezésünkre, így azoknak a gazembereknek a pálcáit használjuk, akiket annak idején elkaptunk, és akikét letétbe helyeztünk a valamikori auror hivatalban. Kitettük ide, amelyeknek még nem találtunk gazdát. Meglátjuk, melyik működik veled a legjobban.

Seth odalépett, és érdeklődve meredt a gránitpadon sorakozó hét pálcára. Kettő egészen sötét fából készült, és meglehetősen vastag volt, kevés díszítéssel. Akadt három világos is, melyek viszont nagyon rövidnek és törékenyeknek tűntek, és volt két középbarna. Az egyik meglehetősen sok díszítéssel. Sárkányok futottak végig a pálcán, a nyelét fából faragott pikkelyek borították. A másik egészen egyszerű volt. Semmi faragás nem volt rajta, a hegye pedig egészen feketés volt. Látszott, hogy antik darab lehet, mégsem lehetett felfedezni rajta egy repedést sem. Ami viszont megragadta Seth tekintetét, az az apró betűs fémintarziás írás volt a nyél és a pálca találkozásánál. „Nascentes morimur finisque origine pendet". Még sosem látott olyan pálcát, amin fém díszítés vagy berakás lett volna.

Magán érezte a többiek pillantását, szinte égette a kézfejét, ahogyan a pálcák fölött tétovázott. Megfogta az egyik vastag feketét, és suhintott vele. Nem történt semmi. Megpróbálta a másikat is, de előre tudta, hogy nem lesz eredménye. Már amikor a kezébe vette, érezte, hogy nagyon idegen tőle a pálca. A világosak egyikével sikerült kisebb szikraesőt produkálnia, de nem érezte igazán közel magához. Kézbe vette a sárkány díszítésűt, de nyomban el is ejtette. Olyan volt, mintha megégette volna. Mordon felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem mondott semmit. Seth keze végül a fémmintás pálca felé indult, és ezzel egy időben érezte, hogy nő körülötte a feszültség. _Mi van ezzel a pálcával?_ Ujjai a fanyél köré záródtak, és azon nyomban érezte a forró hullámot a kezében. A mágia szinte minden parancs és erőfeszítés nélkül áramlott végig a karján, a pálca vége pedig vakító fénnyel izzott fel. Maga is döbbenten figyelte a jelenséget, csakúgy, mint a többiek. Még mindig a pálcát bámulta, amikor meghallotta Podmore éles hangját.

− Micsoda meglepetés! Pont Grindelwald pálcája!

Seth döbbenten kapta fel a fejét. Grindelwald? A Roxfortban rengeteget tanítottak róla, a Nagyúr szellemi előfutárának tartották. A fiatal német varázsló több tekintélyes varázslódinasztia sarja, és kora egyik leghíresebb kutatója volt. Mindenekfelett érdekelte a mágia mibenléte. Seth emlékezett rá, hogy a fiatalember muglikkal, sárvérűekkel és kviblikkel folytatott kiterjedt kísérleteket. Akkortájt nem sokat gondolkozott ezen, de mostani szemmel nézve voltak meglehetősen kegyetlenek is köztük. Grindelwald nem ismert határokat tudásszomjában és hatalomvágyában. Rövidesen a befolyása alá vonta a kontinens összes jelentősebb családját, és terjeszkedésének egyedül Dumbledore-ral folytatott elhíresült párbaja vetett véget…

Tehát innen a pálca. Dumbledore elvette tőle a párbaj végén, és azóta nem akadt új gazdára. De mit jelent, hogy őt választotta? Olyan lenne, mint Grindelwald? Megérezte volna a pálca benne a sötétséget? A nagyúr kézjegyét? A kapcsolat talán nem múlt el, mint hitte…

Idegesen harapdálta a szája szélét, és azokra a furcsa rohamokra gondolt, amik néha elővették. Akaratlanul is a kezére pillantott: megjelenik-e a furcsa izzás. De nem történt semmi. Látta, ahogyan a többiek mind rá merednek, és válaszul kihúzta magát. Az, hogy őt választotta a pálca, az sem jelent semmit. Kihívóan visszameredt rájuk, majd a jobb keze alá szíjazott tartóba csúsztatta a pálcát. Most valahogy még jobban esett, hogy tudta, a bal karjánál ott lapul a Potter pálca. A családi pálca. Egy családé, amely hosszú generációkra tekinthet vissza, de soha egyetlen tagja sem fordult a sötét mágia felé. Próbálta felidézni az anyja és apja arcát. _Az ő fiuk vagyok… Potter vagyok…_

Mordon reszelős hangja törte meg a kényelmetlenül hosszú csöndet.

− A magam részéről nem vagyok meglepve. A továbbiakban megbeszélhetnénk a kiképzés menetét.

Kingsley bólintott és ellépett a gránit pad mellől, mintegy jelezve, hogy szintén lezártnak tekinti a témát. Seth gyorsan hátat fordított Podmore-nak, és pillantását a fekete bőrű aurorra szegezte.

Tonks és Hestia Jones is csatlakozott a két aurorhoz, majd néhány perccel később vonakodva bár, de melléjük lépet a szalmaszín hajú varázsló is.

Mordon elégedetten legeltette a szemét az előtte álló újoncon. Mint a régi szép időkben… Bár akkor egy évfolyamon több mint hatvan jelölt tanult. A Lionheart-ban híresen magas színvonalú volt a képzés, és az itt eltöltött négy év után akik elhagyták az intézetet, mind a különleges erőkhöz kerültek. Persze azok közül, akik elkezdték a képzést, egy-egy évfolyamból alig három vagy négy jutott a végére.

Rémszem torkát akaratlanul is halk mordulás hagyta el. Azok, akik azt hitték, csak könnyedén végiglejtenek a négy éven, és a végén lesz egy mutatós egyenruhájuk, súlyosan tévedtek. Ő egyike volt szoknak, akik ezt tudatosították az elbizakodott aranyifjakban. Szeme az előtte álló fiatalembert fürkészte. Az apját semmirekellő ficsúrnak tartotta annak idején. Ő volt az egyetlen, akivel kapcsolatban átértékelte a kezdeti benyomásait. James Potter valóban aranyifjú volt, de keményen állta a sarat, és mellé átkozottul tehetséges volt. Mordon még azt is megbocsátotta neki a vége felé, hogy a Black család egyik sarjával tart fenn szoros barátságot. Sosem bízott Sirius Blackben, és a maga részéről úgy vélte, nem volt nagy veszteség, amikor a minisztérium a többi halálfalóval együtt eltakarította a föld színéről.

Most, pedig itt áll előtte egy másik Potter, akinek képességei elhomályosítják az apjáét, s háttere hasonló mint Blacké.

Sebhelyes szája fintorba húzódott. Veszélyes kombináció… 

− Az egyes feladatokat felosztottuk egymás között, egyrészt képzettség szerint, másrészt, hogy továbbra is el tudjuk látni feladatainkat a Rendben. Legalább egyikünk azonban mindig itt lesz.

Seth összepréselte az ajkait, hogy ne szökjön ki közülük a megvető horkantás. Itt lesznek, hogy „vigyázzanak rá".

−A felosztás a következő: Tonks: lopakodás, álcázás, felderítés, elkerülő taktikák.

A rózsaszín hajú lány bólintott, Seth pedig öntudatlanul is végiggondolta azokat az eseteket, amikor feltűnt neki a lány esetlensége. Szórakoznak vele?

− Shaklebolt: harctéri taktikák, csoportos és egyéni küzdelem, csapatirányítás, formációk.

A sötét bőrű varázsló pillantása találkozott Seth méregető pillantásával, és állta a próbát. Végül Seth volt az, aki elfordította a tekintetét.

− Dora Medowes egészen véletlenül nem rá gondolsz: Doras. Területei: pálca nélküli varázslás, varázsigék manipulációja, testre szabása.

Seth tekintete a sötét hajú nőre ugrott. Nem gondolta volna róla….A boszorka ajkán rejtélyes félmosoly jelent meg, ami furcsa módon csak a száján jelentkezett, nem bontva meg arca szinte tökéletes szimmetriáját.

− Podmore: bájitalok használata a harctéren, különböző test- és tudatmódosító bájitalok, támadáshoz és védekezéshez használatos főzetek, harctéri elsősegély

Seth némi iróniával vette tudomásul a számára két ellenszenves dolog párosítását. Podmore és bájitalok…

− Jómagam pedig: ritkán használatos, különleges képességeket használó átkok, rontások a világos és sötét mágia területéről, mágián kívüli harctechnikák, és azok ötvözhetősége a mágiával.

Mordon elégedetten fujtatott, és mágikus szeme megpördült az üregében.

− Amondó vagyok, hogy egy közös vizsgát tartsunk az elején, hogy felmérjük a fiú képzettségét és képességeit. Ki ért egyet ezzel?

Kingsley, Tonks és Medowes keze egyszerre emelkedett fel, amit Mordon egy kurta bólintással nyugtázott. Mindannyian a még mindig tüntetőleg elkülönülő varázsló felé fordultak, de az továbbra is mozdulatlan maradt. Mordon türelmetlenül rántotta meg a vállát.

− Podmore, ezek szerint te majd külön vizsgáztatod le a fiút…

_Jobb is így_. Mordon nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy titkolja elégedettségét. Kingsleyvel és Tonksszal összeszokott csapat voltak. A három auror becsukott szemmel tudta a különböző kézjeleket és pálcamozdulatokat, ami összehangolt egy támadó formációt. Dora Medowes pedig kész főnyeremény különleges képességeivel. Mindez Podmore-ról nem volt elmondható.

Az öreg auror jólesően nyugtázta a tagjaiban szétáramló adrenalin csiklandó érzését.

− Legfeljebb hármas besorolású átkok és rontások használhatók, ami azt jelenti, hogy csak könnyebb, azonnal ellátható sebesüléseket okozó varázslatok szintjén maradunk. Kérem a pálcákat!

Seth vonakodva nyújtotta oda a pálcáját, amit Mordon csakúgy megbűvölt, mint a többit. Nem számított rá, hogy rögtön párbajjal kezdenek, és hogy ráadásul többen egy ellen. Ugyanaz a kellemetlen érzés szorongatta a torkát, mint akkor, amikor tudta, hogy Dolohov őt fogja választani demonstráció céljára. _Arra számíthat itt is, amiben Dolohovnál volt része?_ Persze azóta megváltozott egy pár dolog. Most arra készül, hogy felvegye a harcot az évezred legnagyobb fekete mágusával. Voldemort ezeket itt gond nélkül elintézné. Ha valaha szembe akar szállni vele, akkor most nem kezdhet el nyavalyogni az egyenlőtlen esélyek miatt. Szorosan markolta Grindelwald pálcáját, és érezte, hogy a mágia miként folyik át rajta és hullámzik körülötte. Behunyta a szemét és felkészült.

Mordon élesen figyelte minden mozdulatát. Látta a fiú arcán a pillanatnyi megingást, egy villanásnyi félelmet, ami azonban eltűnt, hogy vonásai újra fegyelmezettek legyenek. Elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy fiatal tanítványa legyűrte az első akadályt. „Csak az győz egy párbajban, aki képes elhinni, hogy győzhet!" Hányszor harsogta ezt annak idején az újoncok arcába, de úgy tűnik, Potter tudja ezt a leckét magától is. Mordon megsuhintotta a pálcáját, és a terem engedelmesen átváltozott. Egy viszonylag nagy udvaron álltak, amelyet szemétkukák, bokrok és egy nagyobb, zümmögő trafóállomás tarkított. Mordon látta, hogy a többiek gyakorlott szemmel felmérik a terepet. Bal kezével csuklóból egy kört rajzolt, mire Tonks és Kingsley hüvelyk és mutatóujjukat összeérintve válaszoltak. Dora Medowes mögöttük állt karba font kézzel. Az öreg auror neki nem próbált utasításokat adni. A hallhatatlan majd beavatkozik, ha akar. Figyelmét az előtte álló fiúra fordította.

− Lássuk, mit tudsz Potter!

Seth enyhén oldalt fordult, s leeresztett pálcás kezét kissé keresztbe tartotta maga előtt.

− Készen vagyok!

A következő pillanatban Kingsley és Tonks eltűntek a szeme elől, csakhogy minden hang nélkül mögötte jelenjenek meg. Ezzel egy időben Mordon széles ívben meglendítette a pálcáját, csonttörő átkot küldve feléje. Seth oldalra lendült az átok útjából, és reflexiós pajzsot húzott fel a háta mögött, épp idejében, hogy egy kábító és egy sóbálvány átok lepattanjon róla. Megpöccintette a pálcáját, hogy ki tudjon hoppanálni az aurorok közül, de nem történt semmi. Összeharapta a fogát, és két újabb átkot került el. Úgy tűnt, részleges hoppanálásgátló bűbáj fedi a területet, ami csupán őt akadályozza a helyváltoztatásban. Választhatott, hogy vagy megkísérli feloldani, vagy megpróbálja kiterjeszteni. Mindenesetre ilyen kereszttűzben nem marad sok ideje gondolkodni,, addig is meg kell törnie a körülötte kialakított kört. Pálcájával a transzformátor felé intett, mire arról leszakadt egy cső, és a kezébe röppent. „Acutus" suttogta, és a fémrúd megnyúlt, oldalán világosan fénylő borotvaéles pengével. Teljes blokkot húzott fel, és a hevenyészett fegyverrel Mordonra támadt. Az egy lefelé irányuló kézmozdulattal jelezte a többieknek, hogy maradjanak a helyükön. Kingsley és Tonks továbbra is távolról bombázták Seth védőpajzsát, az erőteljes átkok azonban egyelőre megtörtek rajta, ragyogó fénybe burkolva az alakját. Mordon elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a fiú képes olyan szintű összpontosításra, hogy összehangolja a közelharcot és a védekező bűbáj fenntartását. A teljes blokk visszatartja használóját attól, hogy a védőpajzs fenntartásán kívül bármely varázslatot elvégezzen. Ezért nem is kedvelik az auror akadémiákon. A fiú azonban leleményesen feloldotta ezt a problémát. Persze ez a megoldás csak közelharcban lehetséges, és nem biztos, hogy jól jár ezzel a választással. Mordon elégedetten elvigyorodott. Hátrahajolt a vágás elől, és Seth csuklója felé kapott. A fiú várta a támadást, és hirtelen elejtette a csövet, majd elkapta a bal kezével, míg a pálcáját a csuklótokba csúsztatta. Mordon ugyan megragadta a csuklóját, de már nem a fegyvert tartó kezén. Hátulról nem érkeztek átkok. Seth tudta, ha elég közel kerül Mordonhoz, a másik kettő nem lesz képes már távolról támadni, ezért is merte eltenni a pálcáját. Ívben lefelé rántotta a karját, kibillentve az öreg aurort az egyensúlyából és a csővel az oldala felé vágott. Mordon azonban megpördült, és tenyerével a fiú felkarjára csapott. Seth úgy érezte, mintha az összes ideg elhalt volna a karjában Lábával megrúgta Mordon térdhajlatát, amitől az öreg auror megtántorodott, mivel a műláb nem tartotta stabilan a testét.

Seth arra használta fel a villanásnyi időt, hogy kiszabadítsa érzéketlen karját és megkísérelje feloldani a hoppanálásgátló bűbájt. Alakja halk pukkanással eltűnt a semmiben, épp akkor, amikor Kingsley egy kézmozdulattal közvetlen lerohanást jelzett Tonksnak. Mordon feltápászkodott, és intett nekik, hogy maradjanak a helyükön. Az ősz auror arcán farkasvigyor terült el. _Ez jobb lesz, mint gondolta. A fiú határozottan leleményes._ Ujjait ökölbe szorítva védőállásba rendelte a másik két aurort, majd felderítő bűbájt küldött szét maga körül a fiút keresve. A zöld fény Tonks mellett villant fel. A lány felhúzott pajzsáról átkok pattantak le, míg a támadója láthatatlan maradt. _Nem sokáig_ - gondolta Mordon, és a következő bűbáj valóban felfedte a fiút, azonban nem ott, ahol számított rá. Seth közvetlenül a fiatal auror mellett állt, holott az előbb úgy tűnt, az átkok sokkal messzebbről érkeztek. A lány harci reflexeinek engedelmeskedve Seth torka felé sújtott a tenyerével, és az alak összeesett az ütés erejétől, ugyanakkor egy ezüstös átok érkezett Kingsley irányából egyenesen mellbe találva a lányt, aki szó nélkül összecsuklott. A sötét bőrű mágus felkiáltott és megpördült a tengelye körül, hogy újabb két átkot védjen ki ami kissé hátrább a mögüle elterülő bokros részről röppent elő. Mordon becélozta a másik mögötti bokrokat és taroló átkot küldött feléjük. Figyelte, merre pattannak le nagyobb ágak, elárulva a fiú rejtekhelyét. Valóban egy kisebb területet elkerültek a repkedő növényi darabok. Elégedetten csettintett. _Klón mágia! A fiú klón mágiát alkalmazott, hogy Tonks irányába terelje a figyelmet, míg odahoppanált a másik auror mögé. Most azonban megvagy, fiacskám!_ Az öreg auror áthoppanált a felfedett búvóhely mellé, miközben megpörgette a pálcáját, és felkavarta a port a bokormaradványok között. Tudta, a finom por áthatol azokon a pajzsokon, amelyeken a nagyobb rögök, ágak nem, beterítve a másik szemét, száját, átmenetileg harcképtelenné téve őt. A következő varázslata letépte a fiúról a kaméleon bűbájt. Ahogy várta, Seth csukott szemekkel állt ott, némán fulladozva. Mordon felhorkantott. _Még mindig az egyszerű módszerek a legcélravezetőbbek_. Mielőtt azonban megátkozhatta volna a fiút, felrobban a lába alatt a föld, több lépésnyire visszavetve őt a levegőben. Kingsley, aki arra készült, hogy Mordonnal harapófogóba fogja a felfedett Seth-et, kénytelen volt teljes blokkot felhúzni, hogy megvédje magát. Ahogy átvonult rajta a fiú által gerjesztett koncentrikusan terjedő robbanássorozat, pálcájával megkopogtatta a földet, és rövid ívet húzott Seth felé. Fehéres repedés szaladt egyenesen a fiú irányába. Seth még vakon széles ívű sóbálvány átkot küldött az öreg auror felé egy visszakövető bűbájjal megtoldva, és nem vette észre, hogy a repedés elérte a lábát. A következő pillanatban felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, és felpattant a szeme. Elképedten látta, hogy a lába a sóbálvány átoktól eltérően valóban kővé válik, méghozzá iszonyatos fájdalomtól kísérve. A fogát csikorgatta, miközben szembe fordult a közeledő aurorral. Nem fog tudni hoppanálni, hacsak itt nem akarja hagyni a lábait. Kingsley azonban nem egyenesen rá támadt, hanem egy gyors pálcamozdulattal kiszabadította Mordont. Seth mérlegelte az esélyeit. Ha egy helyben marad, akkor vége, hoppanálni nem tud, ráadásul hírét sem hallotta ennek a varázslatnak.

A vereség érzése fojtogatta a torkát, míg a másik kettő egyre közeledett feléje. Tulajdonképpen nem volt rossz eredmény eddig kitartani három magas képzettségű auror ellen, azonban itt nem arról volt szó, hogy kitől kap vállveregetést az ügyességéért. A lényeg az, hogy veszített, és Voldemort negyedennyi idő alatt végzett volna vele. Emlékezett rá, hogyan fegyverezte le őt a Nagyúr a Hódolat Termében. „Sokat kell még tanulnod!" mondta neki akkor a kígyóarcú mágus, és Seth gyűlölte, hogy igaza van. A harag és a félelem sötét hullámokat vetett a lelkében, és szinte égette belülről. Összecsikorgatta a fogát, ahogy az égő érzés egyre fokozódott. Annyira lekötötte a benne dúló vihar, hogy észre sem vette a halvány fénnyel felderengő ereket a kezén. Csak akkor figyelt fel, amikor a szokásos fájdalom meghaladta az elviselhetőség küszöbét. Rémülten nézte a világító ereket a kezén. _Ne most… Ne most…_ De ahogy máskor sem, úgy most sem tudta befolyásolni az egyre terjedő ragyogást. Megpróbálta talárja ujját lejjebb csúsztatni a kezére. A két közeledő alakra pillantott, és megkönnyebbülve nyugtázta, hogy azok még nem vettek észre semmit. Ez azonban csak idő kérdése, ha ez így megy tovább. Idegesen az ajkába harapott. A keze most már szinte izzott. _Legyen már vége…_ Az égő folyadék lomhán csordogált az ereiben az ujjbegyei felé. Azonban az ujjbegyei nem izzottak fel, ahogyan eddig mindig szoktak. A fényes ragyogás hirtelen visszafordult a csuklója felé, és egyre gyorsulva száguldott visszafelé az ereiben, furcsa szurkáló érzést hagyva maga után. _Mi a…?_ A fény eltűnt a talárja ujja alatt, és érezte, ahogy a forróság végigszalad a testén a lába felé. Mintha milliónyi tű döfködte volna a talpát. Megpróbálta enyhíteni az érzést azzal, hogy egyik lábáról a másikra helyezte a testsúlyát, majd vissza. Nehezen tudta irányítani a mozgását. Egyik lába elemelkedett a földtől, és ekkor kétségbeesve várta, hogy hanyatt essen, de semmi nem történt. Teste automatikusan kiegyensúlyozta magát. _Hogyan…?_ Lebámult a lábára és még látta, hogy a talpánál aranyló fény szorítja egyre hátrébb a márványfehér repedést, ami eddig fogva tartotta. Tétován megpróbálta mozdítani az egyik lábát, amikor telibe találta egy taroló átok, és hanyatt esett. A következő pillanatban vastag kötelek szorultak a tagjai köré, gúzsba kötve a testét. Csak a szürkés felhőket látta maga felett, míg meg nem jelent Mordon arca a látószögében.

− Ennyi volt, Potter. Ezzel együtt nem is rossz egy kezdőtől.

Egy pálcamozdulattal feloldotta a fiút fogva tartó varázslatokat.

Seth csuklóját dörzsölgetve felemelkedett a földről, és néhány lépésnyire fekvő pálcája felé indult. _Mi történhetett? Mi volt ez?_ Újra az aurorok felé sandított. Azok mintha nem vettek volna észre semmit. Kinyújtotta és behajlította az ujjait. _Miért maradt el most a kínzó fájdalom?_ Úgy tűnt, ha a ragyogás valamilyen célt talál, mint a lábát fogva tartó átok, akkor nem égeti az ujjbegyeit. Menet közben figyelte a lábát, de minden normálisnak tűnt. Lehajolt a pálcájáért, és amikor felemelte, pillantása összekapcsolódott Dora Medoweséval. A fekete hajú boszorkány tűnődő, résnyire szűkült tekintete nem engedte el az övét.

------------------------------------

Remus Lupin tekintetét az arcától alig néhány centire húzódó rácsokra szegezte, míg a bizottság tagjai bevonultak a terembe.

Jól emlékezett rá, ahogyan Madame Maxime kínos zavarban tudatta vele, hogy a továbbiakban, ha a bizottsággal akar beszélni, vérfarkas-biztos ketrecből teheti meg csupán. Lupin érezte, hogyan lázadozik benne mágus öntudata a megalázó helyzet ellen, mindazonáltal most sokkal fontosabb dolgokról volt szó, mint az önbecsülése. Beleegyezett feltételekbe, csakhogy még egyszer módja legyen beszélni a bizottsággal, és megkísérelhesse, hogy egyesítse a kontinens varázslóit a Nagyúr ellen. Seth-en kívül ez a Rend egyetlen reménye a győzelemre.

Vele szemben sorban ültek le a már ismert bizottsági tagok: Madame Maxime a Francia Akadémia részéről, Rumpelstock, a német bizottsági elnök, Gregorovna orosz megfigyelő, Mezeta, a spanyol Sötét Varázslatok Ellenes Liga vezetője és Giacomo Hostis olasz alelnök.

Lupin végiggondolta az esélyeit. Madame Maximra számíthattak, azonban mivel mindenki tisztában volt szoros kapcsolatával Dumbledore-ral, a többiek nem tekintették pártatlannak. A német elnök talán meggyőzhető. Ők már egyszer megégették magukat Grindelwalddal, azonban nehezítette az ügyet, hogy a német küldött kobold, akiknek teljesen sajátos észjárásuk van; éppen eleget csatáztak a varázslókkal évszázadokon keresztül, hogy most gyanakvással tekintsenek valamennyire. Gregorovna talán jószándékú, de nem sok befolyása van az oroszoknál, ahol nagy tradíciói vannak a sötét mágiának, és a vezetés is csak névleg harcol ellene. Mezeta biztosan nagy támogató lehetne, ha túltenné magán Lupin állapotán, ami nem tűnt túl valószínűnek. Hostisról nem tudott túl sokat. Mindenesetre az előző meghallgatáson józannak tűnt és talán meggyőzhetőnek.

Rumpelstock egy pálcaintésére kihengeredett egy széles pergamen, és egy penna siklott rá hegyére állítva.

− A második meghallgatást megnyitom. Az angliai helyzet referense Remus Lupin. A bizottsági tagok épsége érdekében a fent említett személy szabadságában korlátozott, ugyanakkor beszámítható és döntésképes. A bizottság részéről jelen vannak…

Hangját egy finom köhintés szakította félbe. A kobold kissé ingerülten tekintett fel.

− Igen, Hosta?

A termetes, barna hajú bizottsági tag felemelkedett ültéből, és meghajolt a kobold felé.

− A bizottság utólagos engedelmével még egy referenst hívtam Angliából az ügy komolyságára való tekintettel.

Madame Maxime és Lupin döbbent tekintete összevillant a rácsokon keresztül. A német elnök szemöldöke rosszallóan húzódott össze. Gregorovna és Mezeta ültében Hosta felé fordult.

Az egy kis szünet után folytatta.

− Annak érdekében, hogy teljes képet nyerjünk az angliai helyzetről, meghívtam Lucius Malfoyt az Angol Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Nemzetközi Kapcsolatok Főosztályának jószolgálati nagykövetét..

Rumpelstock körbehordozta a tekintetét a többieken. A Malfoy név nem volt ismeretlen egyikük előtt sem. A család hatalmas befolyással bírt nemcsak Angliában, de a kontinensen is francia gyökereinek köszönhetően. Mindenki tisztában volt szigorú aranyvérű elveikkel, de sosem terjedt el az a hír, hogy támogatnák a sötét mágiát. Egyedül Madame Maxime arca tükrözött ellenszenvet és vonakodást, azonban utolsóként ő is megszavazta az új referens bevonását. A terem aranyozott ajtaja kitárult, hogy felfedje a tökéletes eleganciával öltözött idősebb Malfoyt. Világos selyemtalárjának nyakánál hófehér ingfodor bukkant elő, amelyet a Malfoyok családi címerét mintázó drágakövekkel kirakott tű fogott össze. Legdrágább sárkánybőrből készült csizmájában nesztelenül lépkedett a terem intarziás parkettáján. A bizottság előtt megállva finoman meghajolt.

− Lucius Claudius Iganius Malfoy az Angol Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Nemzetközi Kapcsolatok Főosztályának képviseletében és megbízásából.

A mágikus penna szorgalmasan körmölt minden elhangzó szót. Rumpelstock bólintott, és egy intéssel csodálatos antik párnázott széket varázsolt elő.

− A bizottság elfogadja a fent nevezett új referens bevonására irányuló kérelmet. Foglaljon helyet, Herr Malfoy.

Lupin keserű szájízzel nézte, ahogy a másik helyet foglal. Udvariasan, sima mosollyal, egyenrangúként, míg ő egy ketrecben kuporog, mint egy vadállat, aminek kétség kívül gondolják is a többiek.

Rumpelstock ekkor újra felé fordult, ami kirázta Lupint a keserű merengésből.

− A bizottság újra kérdezi a megjelent Remus Lupint Albus Persival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola volt igazgatója, Nemzetközi Főmágus és a Wizengamot nyugdíjazott elnöke halálának körülményeiről.

Remus megköszörülte a torkát, és újra összeterelte a gondolatait.

− Az előző meghallgatás során elmondtam, hogy Albus Dumbledore-t három hete a Roxfortban gyilkolta meg a magát Voldemortnak vagy Sötét Nagyúrnak nevező sötét mágus, aki immár tizenhét éve uralja az angol varázsvilágot és a muglikat egyaránt. A…

A bizottság elnöke azonban a szavába vágott.

− Sok súlyos dolgot fogalmazott meg egyetlen mondatban, Herr Lupin. A bizottság lehetőséget kíván adni a másik referensnek is, hogy kifejthesse a véleményét.

Lupin kelletlenül hallgatott. Lucius Malfoy ajkán finom, megvető mosoly futott át, míg csupán csak a szeme sarkából tekintett a teremben álló ketrec felé.

− Mindebből csupán annyit tudok megerősíteni, hogy Albus Dumbledore-t valóban holtan találták a Roxfort területén. A minisztérium azóta is nagy erőkkel folytatja a nyomozást, hogy felkutassák a tettest. Azonban nincs könnyű dolguk, tekintettel arra, hogy ez a kivételes tehetségű mágus utolsó éveiben egy illegálisan szerveződő csoport tagja lett, és eltűnt a világ szeme elől. Szinte semmit nem tudunk arról, hogy kikkel érintkezett ott, és milyen indok állhat a gyilkosság mögött. A legvalószínűbbnek az tűnik, hogy szembesült a titkos szervezet céljainak álságosságával, és szándékában állt kilépni.

Lupin érezte, hogy összecsikordulnak a fogai. Malfoy is meghallhatta, mert egy megvető pillantást vetett rá.

− Ami az állítólagos Sötét Nagyurat illeti, ami ellen a Főnix Rendje állítólag harcol: nem létezik ilyen személy. Aranyvérű társadalmunk érdekeinek valóban akadt szószólója Tom Denem személyében. Ennyi és nem több.

Madame Maxime sötét szeme helytelenítően villant meg.

− Azt állítja, hogy a Főnix Rendje árnyékharcot folytat?

Lucius Malfoy kellemes mosolyt villantott feléje.

− Többet állítok ennél. Azt mondom, hogy szándékosan törekszik az aranyvérűek és mugli születésűek szembefordítására, pusztán szűklátókörűségből és hatalomvágyból.

Lupin nem bírta tovább.

− Tagadja talán az állandó muglivadászatokat? A haláleseteket a Nagyúrral szembeszálló családokban? A mugli születésű ágyasokat?

Gregorovna összerándult az utolsó kérdésre. Lupin jól tudta, hogy miért: a foglyul ejtett véláknak is ez volt a sorsuk évszázadokig. Malfoy megvető mosolya töretlen maradt.

− Muglivadászatok soha nem voltak, és nem is lesznek. Ez a Rend kedvenc kitalációja, amellyel új tagokat kíván gyűjteni és társadalmi támogatottságot szerezni. Elég szégyen és egyben ízléstelenség kihasználni, ha a mugli világban balesetek történnek, és ezeket sötét erők machinációjának beállítani. A Reggeli Prófétában már olyan olvasói levél is megjelent, hogy a Rend titokban maga visz végbe mugliellenes akciókat, hogy így is fokozza a feszültséget.

Lupin úgy érezte, felrobban. Helyette azonban újra Madame Maxime szólalt meg.

− Ön szerint az Albus Dumbledore által vezetett szervezet muglikat tizedelt meg?

Lucius Malfoy könnyed eleganciával rázta meg a fejét.

− Távol álljon tőlem, hogy olyasmiket állítsak a bizottság előtt, amiket nem tudok bizonyítani. Mindenesetre ugyanezt az udvariasságot elvárnám Mr. Lupintól is.

Lupin reszketett a dühtől. Legszívesebben széttépte volna ezt az álságos szörnyeteget. Itt ül a fensőségesen udvarias mosolyával, kioktatja őt az egész bizottság előtt, és ugyanakkor tengernyi vér tapad a kezéhez. Annyi kínzás, gyilkosság, erőszak – csak amikről Lupin tudott – elég lenne ahhoz, hogy egy életre az Azkabanba zárják. Neki kellene itt a ketrecben ülnie. Malfoy egyenesen ránézett, és Remus látta a tekintetében, hogy mulattatja a helyzet fonáksága. Végül Gregorovna lágy hangja vonta el a figyelmét a fagyos, ezüstszürke szempárról.

− És a mugli születésű ágyasok? Az is kitaláció?

Malfoy visszafordult a kérdező felé. Az arca komoly kifejezést öltött, amiről Lupin tudta, mind csak színjáték.

− Mugli születésű ágyasok csakugyan vannak. Létezésük fő oka az angol mugli társadalom mágiaellenessége. Sokuk családja elfordul tőlük, amikor kiderül mágikus adottságuk, egyesek állandó veszélyeztetettségben élnek. Általában a mugliszülött boszorkányok fordulnak oltalomért az aranyvérű családokhoz. Az ilyen családok kúriáinak mágikus védelme azonban csak családtagokra terjed ki. Tekintettel arra, hogy egy aranyvérű varázsló az angol törvények és az aranyvérű hagyományoknak megfelelően csak egy feleséggel rendelkezhet, a többiek csupán ágyasok lehetnek. A helyzet valóban áldatlan, de gyors megoldás sajnos nem képzelhető el. Mindazonáltal szeretném kihangsúlyozni, hogy az ilyenfajta viszony mindig a mugli származású boszorkány kezdeményezésére és kérésére alakul ki.

Gregorovna komoran bólintott, jelezve, hogy elégedett a válasszal, bár nem minden tetszett neki, amit hallott. Lupin résnyire húzta a szemét. Nem kételkedett benne, hogy Malfoy több tucat mugliszületésű ágyast tudna felvonultatni, akik Veritaserum alatt vallanák, hogy önként vállalták helyzetüket. Még az is lehet, hogy akad egy pár ilyen, bár inkább valószínű, hogy annyira megtörnék az elméjüket, hogy igaznak gondolnák, amit mondanak. A Sötét Nagyúr nem válogat az eszközökben.

Rumpelstock most újra hozzá fordult.

− Herr Lupin, van valamilyen hozzáfűznivalója az elhangzottakhoz?

Remus érezte, hogy a keserűség fojtogatja a torkát.

− Életem húsz évét áldoztam a Főnix Rendje szolgálatára és a sötét erők elleni harcra Albus Dumbledore vezetésével. Ez alatt az idő alatt egymás után vesztettem el a barátaimat, mindazokat, akik közel álltak hozzám, és most mentoromat és jótevőmet. Voldemort nem áll messze tőle, hogy felszámolja a Főnix Rendjének maradékát, és ezzel az utolsó ellenállást is Angliában. Mit gondolnak, ki lesz a következő Grindelwald csodálójának és követőjének listáján? Franciaország? Németország? Olaszország? A halálfalók már régen toboroznak híveket a kontinensen. Mire Voldemort nyilvánosam is megmutatja igazi valóját, már egyetlen ország minisztériuma sem lesz abban a helyzetben, hogy tegyen valamit. Ha a Főnix Rendje elbukik, semmi sem akadályozza többé Voldemortot, hogy külső országok felé forduljon. Ha most nem kapunk segítséget, később már nem lehet majd mit tenni.

Hosta kövérkés arca töprengő ráncokba húzódott.

− Az előző alkalommal említett egy bizonyos próféciát egy kiválasztott személyéről.

Lupin ránézett a kerek arcra, és szinte látta a másik udvariasan szelíd vonásai mögött a valós embert: Voldemort hívét. Tekintete a másik bal karja felé villant, majd szinte belefúródott annak barna szemébe.

− Igen, a prófécia létezik. A kiválasztott személye a Rend oltalmában áll.

Hosta egyik szemöldöke aggályosan húzódott fel.

− Egy tizenhét éves gyerek?

Lupin visszagondolt Seth-re.

− Tizenhét éves, igen, de nem gyerek.

Az olasz alelnök kurtán biccentett, jelezve, hogy részéről lezártnak tekinti a beszélgetést.

Rumpelstock felemelkedett a székéről, és a többi bizottsági tag követte.

− A bizottság második ülését berekesztem. A bizottsági tagok döntéshozatalra vonulnak vissza. Kérem a megjelent Lucius Claudius Iganius Malfoyt , hogy hagyja el az üléstermet, míg a döntés megszületik!

A bizottsági tagok sorban vonultak ki. Madame Maxime aggodalmas pillantást vetett Lupinra, míg terjedelmes alakja el nem tűnt az ajtó mögött. Amikor mindannyian elhagyták a termet, Malfoy is az ajtó felé indult, de megtorpant Lupin ketrecénél. Ajka gúnyos, fensőbbséges mosolyra húzódott, Nyoma sem volt benne a bizottsági tagokkal szemben tanúsított finom modornak.

− Látom, végre oda kerültél, ahová való vagy, Lupin.

Remus gyűlölködve nézett vissza rá.

− Látom, te még mindig nem kerültél oda, ahová való vagy, Lucius.

Malfoy csupán megkocogtatta az egyik rácsot.

− A perceid meg vannak számlálva, vérfarkas.

Könnyedén hátat fordított, és kilépett a teremből. Lupin magára maradt az üres szobában, és érezte, hogy lassan elnyeli a kétségbeesés. Magukra maradnak, és az évezred legnagyobb hatalmú varázslójának megsemmisítése egy tizenhét éves gyerek felelőssége lesz. Nem, javította ki magát. Nem blöffölt, amikor Hostának azt mondta, hogy Seth nem gyerek, mégis szívéből azt kívánta a fiúnak, bárcsak az lehetne még.


	4. 4 fejezet Egy lépéssel előrébb

Megjegyzés: Rowling és mi is nagyon szerencsések vagyunk, hogy kitalálta a Roxfort világát

Köszönet: eszkiesznek és elanornak, akik sokkal de sokkal gyorsabban dolgoznak, mint én...

és mindenkinek, aki hozzászólást írt és olvassa ezt a történetet

----------------

4. fejezet Egy lépéssel előrébb

Blaise szeme előtt zöld lángok ölelésében forgott a világ. Idegen házak kandallói suhantak el előtte, őrült tempóban, csupán villanásnyi időre, hogy azonnal másik szökkenjen a helyükre. Hunyorgott kissé, hogy megvédje szemét a hamutól.

A hop-hálózat utálatos formája az utazásnak, de oda, ahová ment, csak ezen a módon juthatott el. Lassulni kezdett vele a világ, és felkészült, hogy talpon maradhasson, mikor a lába keményen a földhöz ütődik majd. Érezte, ahogy a térde magától behajlik, hogy kiegyensúlyozza az ütközés erejét. Rövid időre behunyta a szemét, hogy megóvja a felkeveredő hamutól, és mikor újra kinyitotta, smaragdzöld bársonnyal fedett falú, szűk helyiséget látott maga előtt. Pontosan tudta, hogy mit keres, szeme azonnal a szoba bal sarkában álló rokokó stílusú íróasztalra esett. Az asztal mögött az egyik legdagadtabb nő terpeszkedett, akit valaha látott. Dús bájait még inkább kihangsúlyozták az általa oly szívesen viselt vékony, fényes anyagok. Ritkás, hosszú, barna haja mesterséges csigákba sütve omlott a vállára, hatalmas kifestett szája üzleties mosolyra húzódott, amint megpillantotta az érkező vendéget.

Hatalmas tömegét meghazudtoló bájjal emelkedett fel a karosszékből.

− Ah, az ifjabb Mr. Zambini! Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen hamar jelentkezik az üzenetem után.

Blaise helyet foglalt a szoba másik sarkában álló, törékenynek tűnő kereveten, ahová a nő vezette. Idegenkedve figyelte a bordély-tulajdonosnőt, aki a vele szemben álló, félig ágy félig szék bútordarabra ereszkedett le. Amíg az elhelyezkedett, pillantása a szemközti falra esett, ahol egy nagyalakú festményen galambok és nimfák kergetőztek a bokrok között. Visszanézett a nőre és röviden megjegyezte.

− A múltkori látogatásom során már említettem, hogy az ügy sürgős.

A vele szemben elnyúló monstrum finom mozdulatot tett a kezével, majd kissé előrehajolt, nagyobb betekintést engedve amúgy is mély dekoltázsába.

− Természetesen figyelembe vettük, hogy milyen fontos küldetésben jár el. Megtiszteltetés számomra, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr egyik katonája hozzám fordul segítségért.

Blaise pillantása akarata ellenére is szinte magától fordult vissza újra meg újra az előtérbe tolt testrész felé. Végül inkább megint a falon lógó képet fürkészte, ahol egy újabb szereplőt látott meg: egy szárnyas, repkedő, dagadt fiúcskát.

A nő ajkán apró mosoly jelent meg, ahogyan folytatta.

− A kérése nagyon meglepő volt, és rendkívül valószerűtlennek tűnt, hogy egyhamar teljesíteni tudjuk.

Blaise újra visszakapta a pillantását a nőre, szeme gyanakodva szűkült össze. _Próbálja felverni az árat?_

A másik azonban nem zavartatta magát a szúrós pillantástól.

− Óriási szerencsénk volt azzal a lánnyal, akit két nappal ezelőtt gyűjtöttünk be. Mindenben megfelel az igényeknek. Tizenhét éves, gyakran utazott a szüleivel, ezért kerülhette el eddig az embereinket.

Blaise bólintott. Viszonylag idősebb lányt akart, hogy minél teljesebb emlékekhez jusson, viszont tisztában volt vele, hogy a sárvérű lányokat tizennégy éves koruk körül bordélyházakba gyűjtik. Itt módosítják az emlékezetüket, megfosztva őket a szökés lehetőségétől. Még ha valahogy ki is jutnának a bordélyból, nem tudják hol laktak, hogyan hívják őket. Egyeseket kiárulnak aranyvérűeknek, a többiek maradnak és kiszolgálják a ház vendégeit.

Az a bordély, amelyez Blaise fordult, különleges igényekkel foglalkozott. Többek között innen kerültek ki azok sárvérű ágyasok is, akiket az aranyvérű elsőszülöttek a nagykorúvá válásuk szertartásán ajándékba kapnak apjuktól egy éjszakára. Egy ilyen ágyas egy fél vagyon volt, mert a bordély éveken keresztül tartogatta, hogy szüzességét megőrizhesse erre az egy alkalomra. Ha a lány elnyerte az elsőszülött tetszését, vagy terhes lett tőle, első ágyasa lehetett a most már férfinak számító aranyvérű fiúnak.

Miközben Blaise az elmondottakat emésztette, a nő csengetett, és egy vékonyka lány lépett be a terembe, tálcán három fiolát hozva. Kissé esetlenül meghajolt Blaise felé, és félénken a nagydarab nőre pillantott. Az könnyedén biccentett.

− Köszönöm, kedvesem. Még két pohárka ambrózia-aszút hozzál, kérlek, aztán mehetsz!

A lány meghajtotta a fejét.

− Igen, Maman.

Igyekezetében megbotlott a szőnyeg szélében, és mélyen elpirult. A sarokban álló szekrénykéből két apró poharat vett elő, és teletöltötte aranyló folyadékkal. Visszatérve az asztalhoz azokat is a tálcára tette, majd egy sietős meghajlás után szinte kimenekült a teremből.

Blaise nézte, ahogy elmegy, és azon töprengett, hogy a lány jobban már nem is különbözhetne az anyjától.

A testes asszony arcát csupán arra az időre hagyta el a számító, üzleti mosoly, míg a lányára nézett. Most, hogy becsukódott az ajtó, újra Blaise-re irányította a figyelmét, és visszatért a fiú számára annyira taszító mosoly is.

− Tehát, mint említettem a szerencse a kezünkre játszott. Ritkaság ilyen korban még begyűjtetlen sárvérűt találni. Ráadásul szűz! – Bosszankodva csettintett a nyelvével. − Egy ilyen lány valóságos kincs, sajnálatos módon azonban az összes emlék eltávolítása után használhatatlanná vált

Szomorúan ingatta a fejét, és egyetlen kortyra felhajtotta a poharát.

Blaise csak elhúzta a száját. _Szóval többet akar_. Tekintete egy pillanatra újra a festményre vándorolt, ahol a szárnyas fiúcska épp célba vett egy galambot, és egy jól irányzott lövéssel leterítette. A galamb a földre zuhant, és nem mozdult többet. A fiúcska elégedetten mosolygott, és tovább cikázott a festett fák között.

− Természetesen szándékomban áll kárpótolni a veszteségért.

Az asszony vaskos szája még szélesebbre húzódott.

− Természetesen nem kételkedtem a nagylelkűségében.

Blaise azonban hallotta a nő hangjában a nyilvánvaló megkönnyebbülést, és ebből arra következtetett, hogy igenis kételkedett, és arra számított, hogy a fiú alkudozni fog majd.

Ha piaci áron fizet a lányért az még az ő számláján is meglátszik majd, de nem akart vitatkozni. A fiolákat akarta

− Itt a Gringotts-beli széfem száma, ez pedig az engedményező levél. Az összeg…

Blaise itt elhallgatott, és várakozásteljesen nézett a nőre. Az asszony arca leplezetlen mohóságot tükrözött, ahogy a két pergament nézte. Blaise látta, hogy villámgyorsan számolgat a fejében.

− Kétszázhetven galleon.

_Ez egy fél vagyon_. Blaise ráírta az összeget a pergamenre, aláírta, majd a pálcájával hitelesítette. A nő azonnal felkapta a lapokat, és az íróasztala egyik fiókjába süllyesztette. Blaise elfordult, és újra a festményre pillantott, ahol a szárnyas kisfiú most egy nimfát terített le. A kecses, meztelen alak azonnal összerogyott, és piros vér szivárgott a nyílvessző tövéről, ahol a fehér mellkasba fúródott.

Az asszony az asztalhoz sietett, és a tálcát Blaise felé tolta.

− A kért emlékek.

Blaise egy mozdulattal felkapta a fiolákat, és a talárja belső zsebébe süllyesztette őket. Kurtán meghajolt a nő felé, és visszaindult a kandallóhoz. Az asszony végig a sarkában járt.

− Rendkívüli öröm, hogy megtisztelt bennünket, Mr. Zambini. Kérem, továbbra is forduljon hozzánk bizalommal.

Blaise nem válaszolt semmit, agya már rég a bájitalon járt, ami félig készen rotyogott otthoni laborjában. Alakját hamarosan elnyelték a zöld lángok.

------------------

Mélységes, ragyogó zöld. Ha igaz, hogy a szem a lélek tükre, akkor ez Lilyre fokozottan igaz volt. Minden érzése és gondolata ott ült a szemében, és Perselus minden rebbenését, villanását ismerte.

Az, hogy a lány Potterrel kezdett járni, eleinte nem zavarta. Világosan olvasott a smaragd szemekben. Lily nem szereti Pottert, mi több, ki nem állhatja. Csak azért mutatkozik vele, hogy bosszantsa őt. Aztán lassan megváltozott minden… Először Potter. Már nem kötekedett lépten-nyomon, kimaradt a barátai tréfáiból, sőt szinte úgy tűnt, kerüli Perselust, pedig addig nem hagyott ki egyetlen alkalmat sem, hogy összetűzzön a mardekárossal. Aztán Lily… Perselus sosem felejti el. Egy pillanatra azt hitte rá néz, s hogy újra rendben van minden. Az enyhén mandula vágású szempár simogatott és becézett. Úgy érezte, hogy a legkülönlegesebb ember a földön, hogy mindenre képes, hogy végtelenül értékes, mert egy végtelenül értékes ember néz így rá. Agya zsibbadtan mozdult csak. Ez lehetetlen… Szakított a lánnyal… Annyira megbántotta, hogy ne legyen visszaút…

Aztán követte Lily tekintetét, és látta közeledni Pottert. Lily RÁ nézett így. A világ megfordult vele. _Nem! Nem! Nem!_ Valami szörnyeteg dörömbölt odabenn a mellkasában, minden ütésével tovább roncsolva a bordáit, mintha ki akarna törni onnan. Nem is vette észre, hogy kivillannak a fogai, ahogy szembe fordul a griffendélessel.

− Nocsak Potter! − Ajkait megvetően elhúzta, ahogy végignézett a másik fiún, aki szokásos udvartartása nélkül érkezett. − Mi történt a többi idiótával?

Régen ennyi is elég volt, hogy egymás torkának essenek. Most azonban Potter csak sétált tovább szótlanul, és pillantását Lilyre szegezte.

− Oh! − kuncogott gonoszul Perselus −, látom keményen kézben tartják a pórázodat. – Potter megrezzent, de ment tovább. Piton most már bármire hajlandó volt, hogy provokálja a másikat. − Persze, ha az enyémet tartaná kézben a kis sárvárú, lehet, hogy én is így tennék.

Többen kuncogni kezdtek és Potter végre megtorpant, majd szembefordult vele. A griffendéles barna szeme elsötétült a haragtól. Perselus elégedetten emelte fel a pálcáját. _Jó_.

Potter gyorsan támadott. Az átkok szinte követhetetlen sebességgel repültek ki egymás után a pálcájából, Perselus azonban játszi könnyedséggel kerülte ki őket.

− Milyen ostoba vagy, Potter! Az elméd majdhogynem ordítja az átkokat, amiket küldeni akarsz. Oda se kell hallgatnom…

A másik fiú egyre dühösebb lett. Perselus pedig egyre önelégültebb. _Hadd lássa csak Lily, mennyire semmi Potter őhozzá képest_. Erősen koncentrálva megsuhintotta a pálcáját. Potter felkiáltott, ahogy a talárja és a bőre felhasadt válltól derékig. Összerogyott, mint egy rongybaba, és Perselus önelégülten nézett le rá.

− Nem vagy ellenfél, Potter!

A következő pillanatban a lábánál fogva fellendült a levegőbe, majd keményen a földre vágódott. Felnézve Lilyt pillantotta meg, ahogy a pálcáját rá szegezte. A lány összeszorított fogai között sziszegte.

− Nehogy még egyszer közel merészkedj Jameshez vagy hozzám, mert esküszöm, megbánod egy életre.

Perselus kutatott a zöld szempárban, de olyasmit látott meg benne, amit eddig soha: hideg ellenségességet…

Piton remegve ébredt fel az emlék hatására. Tudta, hogy ébren van, mert érezte a teste alatt a matracot enyhén behajlani, orrát elárasztotta a különböző bájitalok kipárolgásának csípős szaga, és az ágynemű anyaga érdesen súrlódott az ujjaihoz. Az ébredés legjelentősebb fázisa azonban elmaradt. A sötét nem vált szét, hogy utat adjon a környező világnak. Minden egyszerre tűnt ismerősnek és idegennek. Megköszörülte a torkát, és hallotta a saját rekedt hangját. Azonnal lépések válaszoltak a próbálkozására. Egy kéz érintette a homlokát, és Madamme Pomfrey hangját hallotta.

− Perselus, hall engem?

Piton enyhén összevonta a homlokát. Persze, hogy hallja a javasasszonyt, nem süket. Kinyitotta a száját, de az ingerült válasz bennragadt a torkában.

Hallja, de nem látja… 

A történtek egy gyorsvonat sebességével rohanták le és vonszolták magukkal. A kegyetlen képek egymás után ugráltak a szeme előtt. Nem látja, mert…

− Áááááááááááááááááááá!

Rohanó lépteket hallott, de nem volt képes abbahagyni az üvöltést.

Madamme Pomfrey hangját hallotta.

− Sokkot kapott.

Kesernyés, darabos folyadék ízét érezte a szájában, és már zuhant is az álmok nélküli sötétségbe.

-------------------------

Hermione lassan több időt töltött a gyengélkedőn, mint a saját szobájában. Madamme Pomfrey eleinte bosszankodott a lány állandó jelenléte miatt, hamarosan azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy mekkora segítség. Fáradhatatlanul gyártotta a bájitalokat, ami nagy megkönnyebbülés volt a javasasszonynak, mert Piton jelenlegi állapotában és Podmore távollétében mindez rá maradt volna.

A lány egy újabb tálcányi bájitallal botorkált be a szoba ajtaján, a javasasszony pedig felemelkedett Piton mellől, akin éppen egy pár diagnózis-varázslatot futtatott át. Összehúzta a szemét, és úgy figyelte Hermionét, aki eközben elérte a bájitalos szekrényt, és rakodni kezdte az üvegeket a megfelelő polcra.

− Nagyra értékelem a segítségét, Hermione, nem is tudom, mihez kezdenék maga nélkül, de azért néha pihennie kellene.

Hermione leszegte a fejét. Már napok óta semmi hírt se hallott Remusról. Ha éjszaka aludni próbált, azt látta maga előtt, hogy a halálfalók elfogják pártfogóját, és az sem segített, hogy távozása óta Sethről sem tudott semmit. Így hát igyekezett elfoglalni magát, ahogy tudta. Tovább pakolta az üvegeket. Görcsgátlók, álomfőzetek, fájdalomcsillapítók, regeneráló kenőcsök, pótcsontrapid…

Ekkor fojtott kiáltást és puffanásokat hallott. Felkapta a fejét és látta, hogy Pitonon egy újabb görcsroham vett erőt. A férfi most már órákat volt éber, de alig beszélt, és még mindig görcsrohamok vették elő. Madamme Pomfrey feltételezte, hogy az egy időben kapott többszörös Cruciatus idegsérüléseket okozott.

Hermione felkapta a legfelső polcon éppen elhelyezett fiolát, és futni kezdett Madamme Pomfrey felé. A javasasszony mágikus kötelekkel rögzítette a férfit az ágyhoz, hogy le ne essen, és egy gyors mozdulattal spatulát csúsztatott a fogai közé. Hermione a szűk résen keresztül becsorgatta a bájitalt a férfi szájába, a javasasszony pedig egy pálcamozdulattal lenyelette vele Úgy tűnt, a roham ezzel véget is ér, akkor azonban Piton hirtelen megrándult és felöklendezte a bájitalt. Madamme Pomfrey egy pálcamozdulattal megtisztította a takarót, és egy újabb üvegnyit próbált beadni. A férfi kiabálni kezdett.

− Nem! Nem!

Madamme Pomfrey közel hajolt hozzá.

− Perselus, itt biztonságban van. Poppy vagyok…

A bájitalok mestere megrázta a fejét, és eltolta magától a javasasszonyt.

− Nem vagyok hajlandó bevenni ezt a bájitalt!

A javasasszony összehúzta a szemöldökét, és csitítólag Perselus kezére tette a kezét.

− Csak egy egyszerű görcsgátló főzet, semmi oka sincs aggódni.

A férfi szája vonallá szorult össze.

− Ez nem görcsgátló főzet. Érzem az ízén.

Madamme Pomfrey kérdőn fordult Hermione felé. A lány közelebb lépett az ágyhoz.

− Csak egy pár összetevőt változtattam meg, hogy elkerüljem a kedvezőtlen mellékhatásokat, mint a szájszárazság, remegés, émelygés. A holdkő helyett fátyolkát használtam, a békapete helyett, pedig gőtetarélyport.

Madamme Pomfrey pillantása neheztelően szűkült össze. Nem számított rá, hogy a lány megváltoztatja a formulát. Ebből akár baj is származhatott volna.

Perselus ajka helytelenítően húzódott el. Szavai szakadozottan törtek elő.

− A fátyolka… egyes betegeknél heves szívdobogást idézhet elő… a gőtetarély pedig nem elég erős komponens egy ilyen főzethez.

Hermione tétovázás nélkül válaszolt.

− A fátyolka mellékhatását háromszoros hevítéssel a minimumra csökkentettem, majd leszűrtem, mielőtt hozzákevertem volna a bájitalhoz. A gőtetaréjhoz pedig szemcsés quartzot kevertem öt az egy arányban.

Piton egy darabig csendesen feküdt az ágyon.

− A fátyolka esetében szerencsésebb lett volna a desztilláló párolás, a gőtetaréj esetében pedig a hét az egyhez arány.

Madamme Pomfrey figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a férfi végül is elfogadta az összetevők módosítását. Kissé tétován nyújtotta a palackot újra a férfi szája felé, aki egyetlen szó nélkül lenyelte a benne lévő bájitalt.

------------------------------

Remus elcsigázott alakja halk pukkanás kíséretében jelent meg a rend hadiszállásának hoppanálási pontján. Bill Weasley felemelt pálcával várta, de amikor felismerte, mosolyogva vágta zsebre a pálcáját, és kezet rázott Lupinnal.

− Remus! Hogy mentek a dolgok?

Lupin fáradtan intett, majd további magyarázat nélkül McGalagony szobája felé indult. Még mindig kavarogtak benne a gondolatok, pedig már három nap telt el a meghallgatása óta. A ketrec emléke még mindig az arcába kergette a vért, ugyanúgy, mint Lucius szavai.

A bizottság elutasította a beszámolóját, és nem adott helyt a rend kérésének, miszerint egy nemzetközi bizottság vizsgálja ki az angliai varázstársadalom helyzetét. Három napot kapott, hogy elhagyja az országot, ami még mindig jobb volt, mint amit Lucius próbált elérni: hogy kiadják őt az angol minisztériumnak, mint terroristát és veszedelmes félhumán varázslényt. Csupán Madamme Maxime közbenjárása mentette meg, aki azzal érvelt, hogy a bizottságnak nem feladata a nyilatkozattevők státuszának mérlegelése, csupán a nyilatkozatok tartalmát vizsgálhatja.

Lupin már akkor tudta, hogy vesztett, amikor Lucius Malfoy kisétált mellette a teremből a bizottság ítéletét várva. Elismételni az egészet McGalagonynak azonban még sokkal rosszabb volt. Az idős boszorkány sokkal többet remélt ettől a meghallgatástól, mint ő.

Egyedül maradtak, és ezen nincs mit szépíteni. Lupin fáradtan ingatta a fejét, és először rohanták meg kétségek, mióta csatlakozott a rendhez. _Mi lesz, ha vesztenek? Ha Voldemort elkapja őket egyenként? Ha Voldemort elkapja Hermionét?_

Mindig csodálta az olyanokat, mint a Weasleyk, akik nagy családjuk ellenére csatlakoztak a rendhez. Olyan sok veszteni valójuk van! Neki semmi nem volt. Mindig tudta, hogy nem lesznek gyerekei, családja. Nem akarja továbbadni senkinek ezt az átkot, ami megkeserítette és uralma alatt tartotta az életét. Delett egy pártfogoltja, és rég ráébredt, hogy család és pártfogolt között nincs különbség.

Tisztelettudóan kopogott a rend főnökének ajtaján. A tömör faajtóhoz is annyi emlék kötötte. A mögötte felbukkanó ősz mágus mindig bölcs tanáccsal szolgált, mindig meg tudta nyugtatni őt, mindig hitet tudott önteni belé. Azonban Dumbledore nincs már, és ezzel elveszett a sebezhetetlenség, a biztonság és a győzelem hite. Az ajtóban McGalagony bukkant fel, és egy pillanatra Lupin irreális haragot érzett az ősz boszorkány iránt.

Megpróbálta lerázni magáról a fáradtságot, ahogy belépett. Ha sikertelenül is járt, egyes részletek még fontosak lehetnek. Képesnek kell lennie rá, hogy minden apróságot felidézzen.

Több mint másfél óra hosszára nyúlt a meghallgatása McGalagonynál, és Lupin világosan olvasott az idős boszorkány vonásaiban, amelyek saját érzéseit tükrözték. A valamikori átváltoztatástan professzor lassan emelkedett fel a székéből, és arcán most világosan tükröződött hajlott kora.

− Ezek szerint egyedül kell szembenéznünk Tudjukkivel.

Amúgy is keskeny szája vékony vonallá préselődött.

− Értesítenünk kell Mordont a fejleményekről.

Lupin felkapta a fejét az ex-auror nevére.

− Van valami híre róluk? Hogyan megy Seth képzése?

McGalagony az egyik surrogó ezüst géphez lépett, amelyet hagytak továbbra is ott állni, ahová Dumbledore tette: egy kis asztalkára Fawkes állványa mellé.

− Általában minden nap hazajön valaki a főhadiszállásra. Nehezen nélkülözünk ennyi embert. Legutóbb Nymphadora járt itt.

Ujjai szórakozottan babráltak a masina egyik kis fogaskerekével.

− Úgy tűnik, Mr. Potter egyedülálló tehetséggel sajátít el minden tananyagot, kivéve a bájitalfőzést.

Lupin akaratlanul is elmosolyodott egy pillanatra. _Ebben Seth egyértelműen az apjára üt_. Figyelmét azonban nem kerülte el az idős boszorkány komor tekintete, és kérdően emelte fel az egyik szemöldökét. McGalagony fáradtan simított végig a homlokán.

− Tehetetlennek érzem magam, Remus. Reméltem, hogy több időnk lesz, és nem egyedül egy tizenhét éves fiútól kell várnunk segítséget. Mr. Potter még szinte gyerek, és…

Az idős boszorkány mindig egyenes háta meggörnyedt egy pillanatra, csakhogy aztán újra kiegyenesedjen. Arca határozott, kemény kifejezést öltött, és egy rövid vízszintes kézmozdulattal vágta el az előbbi kitörését.

− Fel kell gyorsítanunk a képzését.

Remus keserűen rágta az alsó ajkát. Tudta, hogy ez el fog jönni. Tudta, hogy McGalagonynak nem lesz más választása… Seth mostantól megszűnt emberi lény lenni, és fegyverré alakult át a rend szemében. A túlélés egyetlen eszközévé.

---------------------------

Hermione fáradtan tántorgott ki a gyengélkedőből. Talán most már tényleg meg kellene fogadnia Madamme Pomfrey tanácsát, és pihenni egy kicsit…

Pillantása a folyosón közeledő alakra esett, és könnyedén átsiklott rajta, csak hogy újra visszaugorjon, mintha mágnes rántaná vissza. Közepesen magas, vékony alkat, rövid haj, kissé lehajtott fej, fáradt léptek…

− Remus!

Amint elhagyta a kiáltás az ajkát, futni kezdett a közeledő férfi felé. A hangja szemmel láthatólag kizökkentette a Remust a gondolataiból. A férfi zavartan nézett fel, amikor hirtelen borzas barna hajkorona került a látókörébe, és vékony karok fogták acélkemény ölelésbe.

Úgy érezte, hogy először engedett fel az elmúlt napokban, és eddig fel sem tűnt, milyen feszültség tartotta fogva.

− Hermione!

A név már mosolygó ajkairól gördült le, amint a lány borzas haját simogatta. Hermione felemelte az arcát, és Remus jól látta, amikor a lány szemébe nézett, hogy az a sírás szélén áll.

− Mi a baj…?

A lány idegesen rágta az ajkát, majd amikor úgy tűnt, mégsem tudja visszatartani a könnyeket, újra a férfi vállába fúrta a fejét.

− Annyira aggódtam! Amióta elmentél, semmi hírt sem kaptam rólad! Itt élek bezárva, és nem tudok senkiről semmit… Nem mond senki semmit…

A lányt már rázta a zokogás. Remus magához szorította, és lassan ringatta előre, hátra a karjaiban.

− Semmi bajom, látod, itt vagyok… Minden rendben… 

Néhány perc után a sírás alábbhagyott, és csak apró csuklások rázták a lányt. Remus mosolyogva fűzte hozzá:

− Úgy tudom, hogy Seth is jól van. Tonks tegnap tájékoztatta Minervát az előmeneteléről…

Hermione némán bólintott, és elkente a könnyeket az arcán. Remus újra elindult a folyosón, maga mellett terelve a lányt.

---------------------

Blaise türelmesen várta, hogy a frissen készülő emlékfixáló bájital a várt akvamarin színűre sötétedjen. Minden készen állt ahhoz, hogy a három különböző üstben rotyogó bájitalt és a zsebében rejtőző fiolákban tárolt emlékeket egyesítse.

Óvatosan elővette a kavargó, félig felhő, félig folyékony gondolatokat tartalmazó üvegcséket. Nagyon gyorsan és pontosan kell cselekednie, ha nem akarja, hogy sérüljenek az emlékek. Maga elé vonta a legnagyobb üstöt, aminek az alján sárgászöld, darabos bájital rejtőzött. Ennek segítségével remélte eltávolítani az emlékek érzelmi részét. Többször módosítania kellett az eredeti receptet, ami arra épült, hogy három egyenlő részre osztva tízpercenként lenyelve egy élő személy gondolatait fossza meg az érzelmektől. Felpattintotta a fiolák dugóját, és tartalmukat az üstbe öntötte. A lebegő anyag mintha el akart volna párologni az üstből. Blaise azonban gyors mozdulattal hozzákeverte az emlékfixálót, mire az keveredni kezdett az üstben lévő bájitallal. Hamarosan bugyborékolni kezdett az üst, mintha forrna, és ragyogó kékes csóvák kíséretében képek robbantak ki belőle. Arcok, helyek, de mielőtt Blaise jobban megnézhette volna őket, szikraesővé robbantak szét, és hangzavarral töltötték be a labort. Nevetés, kiáltás, zokogás, nyögés, kacagás, félbeharapott mondatok… A szikrák hol haragos vörösek voltak, hol nyugalmat sugárzó zöldek, élénk, vidám sárgák, szomorkás barnák, vakító, bénító, izzó fehérek . A tűzijáték több mint fél óráig tartott, és a szín kavalkád meg a hangzavar egy időre megsüketítette és vakította a fiút. A fejét rázva és pislogva az utolsó üst felé tapogatózott. Ez a főzet volt hivatott a lány emlékeit elhatárolni az elméjében a sajátjától. Óvatosan, cseppenként adta hozzá a most már néma és mozdulatlan fekete főzethez.

A bájital lassan vörös színezetet és híg konzisztenciát öltött. Blaise szusszant egyet, és az előtte álló üstre meredt. _Kész… _Tétován egy ezüst merőkanalat merített a bájitalba, majd az utolsó cseppig egy nagy ezüst ivókehelybe kanalazta. Lassan az ajkához emelte a kelyhet. Annyit kellett változtatnia az alaprecepteken, hogy nem lehetett biztos a végeredményben. _Ha valami nem sikerült…_ Megacélozta magát, és megdöntötte a kelyhet.

----------------------------

Hermione izgatottan fészkelődött egy recsegő, kopott széken Lupin szobájában. Remus üzent érte a gyengélkedőre, hogy találkozni akar vele, várjon rá a szobájában. A lány idegesen szorongatta a szék karfáját. _Mi történhetett?_

Mintha csak a gondolatai varázsolták volna elő a férfit, Remus belépett az ajtón. Hermione egyetlen pillantással leolvasta az arcáról, hogy jó híreket hoz.

Lupin mosolyogva fordult a lányhoz.

− Megvitattam McGalagonnyal a dolgot, és néhány kikötéssel engedélyt adott arra, hogy ha te is akarod, lehessen pártfogoltad.

Hermione tátott szájjal meredt a férfira. Lupin majdnem elnevette magát.

− Mióta visszatértél a Roxfortból, teljes jogú tagja vagy a rendnek, ugyanúgy lehet pártfogoltad, mint bárki másnak. Az egyetlen kikötés, hogy el kell, kísérjelek a találkozóitokra, amit szívesen elvállaltam.

Hermione fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. Egyrészt örült, hogy hasznos lehet, és valaki másnak átadhatja azt a tudást, amit maga is ajándékba kapott annak idején Remustól. Az egyik legkedvesebb emléke, mikor Remus először megjelent náluk, és szülei legnagyobb megdöbbenésére elmondta, hogy a lányuk boszorkány. Erre gondolt mindig, amikor megidézte a patrónusát.

Másrészt viszont aggódott amiatt, amit Remus olyan könnyedén fűzött a mondandója végére. Jól tudta, miért kell a férfinak elkísérnie őt. Ami miatt eddig ki sem tehette a lábát a főhadiszállásról. A férfi bizonyára hosszasan győzködte McGalagonyt. Azonban nem akarta, hogy Remus veszélybe sodorja magát, és a leendő pártfogoltját - tette hozzá gondolatban - csak azért, hogy valami kis színt csempésszen az ő életébe.

Lupin értő szemmel nézte az apró rezdüléseket az ismert arcon. Félig elmosolyodott az átsuhanó aggodalom láttán, és megválaszolta a ki nem mondott szavakat.

− Már egy hónapja nem talált a rend semmi nyomot arra vonatkozóan, hogy halálfalók kutakodnának Little Harringtonban.

Hermione jól tudta, mennyire kevés ez ahhoz, hogy biztonságban érezze magát, de nem tudott tovább ellenállni a kísértésnek.

− És ki …?

Remus elértette a kérdést.

− Egy tizenegy éves lány Stradfortban: Cecile Downing.

Hermione jól az agyába véste a nevet. Egy tizenegy éves… Képzelete már ontotta is a képeket. Milyen lehet? Hol élhet? Hogyan fogadják majd a szülei a hírt?

Lupin elégedetten nézte a kipirosodó arcot és a fénylő szemeket. Legalább Hermionéért tudott tenni valamit.

− Nos, ha a válaszod igen, holnap meglátogatjuk.

A lány arcán hetek óta először ragyogott fel igazi mosoly.

− Igen.


	5. 5 fejezet Auror képzés

Megjegyzés: minden jog Rowlingé, a szorakozás meg az enyém:)

Köszönet: mint mindig eszkiesznek és elanornak szédületesen gyors és pontos munkájukért

és minden olvasónak

A/N. nagyon igyekeztem, hogy ez a fejezet kész legyen karácsonyra, ez az én ajándékom a fa alá:)

Egyúttal szeretnék mindenkit megérni, aki csak hajlandó, hogy karácsonyi ajándékként hagyjon egy pár sort. A tetszik nem tetszik is megteszi!

Előre is köszönöm!

Üdv: nimbusz

UI: ez a fejezet a merengőre is felkerül és most már egy időben lesznek frissítések, úgyhogy mindenki ott olvashatja a történetet, ahol szereti.

-------------------------------

5. fejezet Auror képzés

Seth óvatos, körkörös mozdulatokkal dörzsölte a sebforrasztó főzetet a bőrébe. A lehető legkevesebbet akarta elhasználni Blaise bájitalaiból. Eredetileg úgy tervezte, hogy komolyabb sérülésekre tartogatja őket, ha majd élesben találkozik halálfalókkal, azonban az itteni képzés semmiben sem maradt el az „éles"-től. Az első két hétben még használhatta a többiek által is sűrűn igénybe vett közös készleteket, aztán Podmore egyszerűen eltiltotta őt, mondván, hogy nagyobb lesz a motiváció a bájitalfőzésnél, ha magának kell előállítania őket saját használatra.

Seth feltörhette volna könnyedén a bájitalos szekrényt, de inkább járt bicegve és merev tagokkal, minthogy megadja azt az elégtételt Podmore-nak, hogy rajtakapják, miközben bájitalokat lop a szekrényből.

Az egyetlen probléma az volt, hogy bár a motiváció több mint megfelelő mértékben jelen volt, bájitalfőző képességei egy cseppet sem javultak. Főzeteinek hatóereje messze elmaradt a kívánatostól, némelyiknek ráadásul váratlan mellékhatásai voltak. Nem maradt más hátra, mint Blaise készleteiből használni, ha már nagyon elviselhetetlen volt a helyzet. Annyit Seth mindenesetre megtanult, hogy az oktatók nem sokat adtak arra, hogy milyen állapotban jelent meg az edzésen. Ha bicegett, mert nem megfelelően forrt össze a bokatörése az előző napról, akkor aznap még több sérülést szedett össze.

Az elmúlt hat héten napi tizenhat órát töltött edzéssel, az utolsó héten ez felment tizennyolc órára. Szinte már nem volt olyan tagja, ami ne sajgott volna. A Lestrange párbajruha és a sárkánybőr csizma minden önjavító bűbáj ellenére kezdett viseltesen kinézni.

Sóhajtva csúsztatta vissza a bájitalos fiolát a többi mellé párbajruhája övébe. Felcsatolta a két pálcatokot a két könyöke alá. A Potter pálcát a bal oldaliba csúsztatta. Jobban érezte magát, ha állandóan magával hordja. Nem feltételezte, hogy Mordon házkutatást tartana a szobájában, azonban a Lestrange házban szerzett tapasztalatai megtanították, hogy sose vállaljon még valószínűtlen kockázatokat se.

A jobb oldali pálcatokban az egyszerű fémberakásos pálcát hordta. Félelmetes, milyen hamar megszokta az új pálcát. Az mintha csak a gondolatait olvasná.

Tudta, ha kevésbé lenne fáradt és leterhelt, akkor többet kínlódna azon, hogy vajon mit jelent ez, így egyszerűen csak örült, hogy nagyobb eséllyel indulhatott neki egy újabb napnak Mordonnal és Shacklebolttal.

Sziszegve emelte fel a jobb lábát, hogy beszíjazza a párbajcsizmát. Az egyik csat megrepedt egy épphogy elkerült tarolóátoktól. Végzett a bal oldalival is, és egy gyors ellenőrzést követően – hogy nem felejtett-e el semmit –, megindult az edzőterem felé. Megállt az ajtó előtt, és mentálisan összeszedte magát. Shacklebolt mindig valami meglepetéssel várta az ajtó túloldalán, csakúgy, mint Mordon, hogy ezzel is beleverje az első számú szabályt: állandó éberség.

A kilincsre tette a kezét, és belökte az ajtót, készen arra, hogy pálcát rántson. A teremben csöndes erdőrészlet fogadta, Seth azonban nem hagyta magát a biztonság illúziójába ringatni. Shacklebolt itt lesz bent valahol. Két gyors lépéssel belépett a terembe, és becsukta az ajtót, ami rögtön eltűnt a háta mögött. Fürkészni kezdte a környezetét, továbbra is teljes készültségben. Pillantása végigfutott a kis tisztást övező alacsony bokrokon, majd a távolabbi fákon. Semmi sem mozdult, az erdő természetellenesen csöndes volt. Kiküldött egy felderítő bűbájt, de eredménytelenül. Persze jól tudta, hogy vannak eszközök, amivel ki lehet védeni az ilyesmit. Ahogy teltek a másodpercek, egyre nőtt benne a feszültség. Hirtelen egy villanásnyi mozdulatot látott meg a szeme sarkából, és azonnal arra fordult, pálcája harcra készen a kezében. A felé zuhanó alak ruganyosan ért földet a több emeletnyi magasságból elvégzett ugrásból. Felegyenesedett, és valószínűtlenül fakó szemét a fiú arcára emelte.

Seth végigmérte ellenfelét, aki magas, de feltűnően vékony alkatú volt. Mozgása ruganyos és légies, azonban Seth gyanította, micsoda erő lappanghat emögött. Nézte a keskeny, vértelen arcot, a bíbor ajkat, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon honnan szedett Shacklebolt egy vámpírt. A lény előhúzta a pálcáját, és a fiúra szegezte.

Seth hátrált pár lépést. A vámpírok nem voltak varázslók. _Mi van itt? _Tovább nem töprenghetett, mert egy erőteljes csonttörő átok repült feléje. Félreugrott a varázslat elől, és ellentámadásba lendült. Két gyors satuátkot küldött a másik felé, behatárolva annak mozgásterét, és lehetetlenné téve, hogy a másik hoppanáljon, majd egy újabb speciális blokkal kivédte a tarolóátok-sóbálványátok kombinációt, Felkészült, hogy elkapja beszorított ellenfelét. A rejtélyes vámpír azonban minden hang nélkül eltűnt az orra elől. Majd a háta mögött bukkant fel. Seth-nek félre kellett hengerednie a hátulról érkező metszőátok elől. Pálcáját a földnek szegezve felkeverte maga körül a port, és felkészült hogy hoppanáljon, ekkor azonban, mintha földhöz ragadt volna a lába. Átkozódva apróbb köveket repített az ellenfele felé, miközben több feloldó varázslattal próbálkozott, hogy megtörje a hoppanálásgátló bűbájt. Ellenfele egy pálcaintéssel porrá változtatta a köveket, és újra támadásba lendült. Seth nem tehetett mást, mint hogy megpróbálta kijátszani az átkok egy részét, és pajzsokkal felfogni a többit. Azok azonban – mintha mágnes lenne mindenhol – megtalálták. Még azok is, amelyek úgy tűnt, méterekkel elkerülik. Seth elvégzett egy követőátok feloldást, de nem használt semmit. Valami nagyon nem volt rendben itt… Hirtelen minden ösztöne riadót fújt, és hasra vetette magát, éppen elkerülve egy ütést, ami a feje felett zúgott el. Oldalra hengeredett, de most nem volt szerencséje. Egy rúgás elérte az oldalát, és kiszorította belőle a levegőt. Felpillantott, de nem látott senkit. Ellenfele több, mint tíz méternyire állt tőle, és éppen egy kötélbilincsbűbájt küldött rá. Seth a legközelebbi fára irányította a pálcáját, amiből kötelek reppentek előre, a fára tekeredtek és felrántották őt a földről. A bordái fájdalmasan tiltakoztak a mozdulat ellen, de nem törődött vele. Egy bokor fölött feloldotta a varázst, és a gallyak közé zuhant. A karmolásokkal tarkítva kihengeredett az ágak közül, és pálcaintésére felrobbant a föld ellenfele lába alatt, hátravetve a karcsú alakot. Seth meg sem várta a bűbáj hatását, már mozdult is tovább. Gondolkoznia kell, valami nincs itt rendben…_Van egy valószerűtlen ellenfele és egy láthatatlan ellenfele…_ A felderítő bűbájnak meg kellett volna mutatni mindkét személyt, kivéve ha az a bűbáj alkalmazásakor szerves-szervetlen átváltoztatást hajt végre, illetve, ha az nem valós létező személy… _Talán az ellenfelét nem is odakint kell keresnie, hanem az elméjében… _Pajzsbűbájok védelmében állandó mozgásban tartotta magát. Idő kellett, hogy gondolkozzon. Igyekezett minél véletlenszerűbben mozogni, és közben elméje mentális védőfalait vizsgálta. Sértetlennek látszottak, de azért tovább keresgélt. Végül megérezte az idegen befolyást. Cérnavékony kapcsolat volt csak, mint a pókháló, de megtalálta. Rövid koncentráció után sikerült kirekesztenie az idegen tudatot, de ekkor már egy pálca hegyét érezte a bordái között.

Shacklebolt arca jelent meg előtte.

− A végére rájöttél, Potter, de mint látod, túl későn.

Seth felemelkedett, és eltette a pálcáját.

− Nem értem, az elején észre kellett volna vennem a mentális támadást.

Shacklebolt széles ajkai jellegzetes, halvány, zárt mosolyra húzódtak.

− Bizonyára észre is vetted volna, ha akkor támadlak meg, amikor beléptél.

Seth két szemöldöke összefutott a homlokán.

− De akkor mikor…?

Egy pálcamozdulatára Shackleboltnak apró gömb repült a kezébe. Felmutatta Seth előtt.

– Ez egy illuzeorum, azaz rövid távú illúziót létrehozó mágikus tárgy. Az illúzió teljes, tehát nem az agyba vetített, hanem valós, szabad szemmel látható kép. Ez volt a támadó vámpír, amint feléd ugrik a fáról. Az alatt a rövid idő alatt, amíg erre a váratlan támadásra reagáltál, védtelenül maradt az elméd. Csupán egy villanásnyi idő elég a tartós illúzió létrehozásához. Ezek után egy képzelt ellenséggel párbajozol, míg a valódi jól rejtve küldheti a maga átkait. Az elméd nem gyanít semmit, mert az elejétől valósnak fogadta el a látványt.

Seth visszaemlékezett a furcsa jelenségre, miszerint mintha mágnesként vonzotta volna magához az átkokat. Úgy tűnt, Shacklebolt követi a gondolatmenetét.

− Ilyen illúzió esetén az átkok mintha a képzelt ellenség pálcájából erednének, de mivel valójából nem onnan származnak, mozgásuk során a valós átok pályájához közelítve olyannak tűnnek, mintha meggörbülnének a levegőben.

Seth némán bólintott a magyarázatra.

− Az illuzeorum használata nem szokásos még az aurorok körében sem. Csak kevesen képesek megfelelően uralni a legilimenciát ahhoz, hogy jól időzítsenek, és küzdelem közben is folyamatosan fenntartsák a kapcsolatot. Nagyon hasznos fedett támadásoknál, és nem elhanyagolható a pszichikai előny sem, ami abból adódik, hogy a képzelt alak kiszámíthatatlan az ellenfél számára. Nem hatnak rá a hoppanálásgátló bűbájok, elpusztíthatatlan, és olyan tulajdonságokkal ruházhatjuk fel, amire ellenfelünk nem számít.

Seth bólintott. _Mint például egy vámpír, aki ért a mágiához…_

− Először a használatát tanuljuk meg, utána a védekezést. Szükséges hozzá, hogy megérezd, milyen a létrehozott kapcsolat, hogy később fel tudd deríteni.

Shacklebolt egy újabb golyót vett elő, és megkopogtatta a pálcájával. _„Illusium ostendo!"_

A gömb felett egy kisméretű mozgó alak jelent meg. Egy magyar mennydörgő sárkány. Tarajos fejét idegesen forgatta hosszú nyakán, karcsú teste hosszú tüskés farokban végződött. Karja és lába között átlátszó redőzött szárnyak húzódtak, amelyeket néhányszor fenyegetően meglebbentett, mielőtt újra összecsukta volna.

Shacklebolt a képre bökött a pálcával_. „Basiteo!"_

Seth akaratlanul is megrezzent, amikor a sárkány életnagyságúra változott. Shacklebolt zavartalanul magyarázott tovább.

− Figyeld meg jól miden részletét, hogy hogyan mozog, hogyan támad és védekezik.

Seth elnézte, ahogy a sárkány kissé hátrahúzza fejét hosszú nyakán, hogy aztán előrehajolva tüzet okádjon kitátott pofájából. Keskeny teste kígyózva mozgott hosszú végtagjain, karmai végét a talajba mélyesztette, hogy jobban megőrizze az egyensúlyát. Seth az agyába vésett mindent, amit látott, majd lassan becsukta a szemét. A sötétségben újra maga elé képzelte a sárkányt, és lassan bólintott.

− Most nézz rám, és mutasd meg a képet!

Seth felnézett, és pillantását Shacklebolt éjfekete szemébe mélyesztette. A roxforti legilimencia órákon félvéreken gyakoroltak, akik járatlanok voltak az elme mágiájában. Shacklebolt elméje az övékhez képest olyan volt, mint egy bástyákkal védett sziklaszilárd fellegvár egy sárkunyhóhoz képest. Érezte, hogy a másik tudatosan nyit rést mentális falain, hogy beengedje őt, de ugyanakkor bármikor képes lenne újra lezárni a tudatát, és szilárdan őrzi gondolatait előle. Tisztában volt vele, hogy egy másik személy elméjét érintve maga is sebezhetővé válik, és könnyen a visszájára fordulhat egy ilyen mentális kapcsolat. Lecsillapította hát gondolatait és érzéseit, felvonta a maga védekező falait, és csak ezután lépett be a fekete bőrű mágus tudatába.

− Keresd meg az emlékképet a sárkányról. Ragadd meg, és helyettesítsed a magad emlékével.

Seth körbekutatott a félelem és az izgalom érzései közt, de nem talált semmit. Ráncokba futott a homloka. _Minden normális ember félelmet érez egy ilyen sárkány láttán… _Megpróbálkozott az utálattal és a haraggal. Semmi…

Kinyitotta a szemét és Shackleboltra nézett. Annak arcán halvány mosoly futott keresztül. Seth újra lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbálkozott a csodálattal. A mennydörgő képei elárasztották az agyát úgy, ahogyan Shacklebolt látta. Kecses test, villámgyors mozdulatok, a csodálatos és tévedhetetlen ragadozó.

Megragadta a sárkány képét önmagában, és megpróbálta hasonló érzelmi töltettel felruházni, majd villámgyorsan a másik elméjébe lökte. Engedte, hogy az emlékkép úgy mozogjon, ahogy nyitott szeme annak idején maga előtt látta, majd lassan irányítani kezdte a mozdulatokat. Pár perc után remegett az erőfeszítéstől, és verejték ült ki a homlokára. Érezte, hogy Shacklebolt elkezdi kizárni őt, megszakította hát a kapcsolatot, és igyekezett visszanyerni a lélegzetét.

− Nem rossz elsőre. Azonban érezni lehetett a váltást. Gyorsnak kell lennie, ugyanakkor észrevétlennek.

Seth bólintott. Shacklebolt várt pár percet, majd intett.

− Újra!

Az elkövetkező hat órában folyamatosan gyakoroltak. Seth többször úgy érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább, de valahogy mindig képes volt felülkerekedni a fáradtságon, és újra próbálkozni. Végül eljutottak odáig, hogy észrevétlenül volt képes irányítani a képet Shacklebolt agyában. Gondolataiban éppen felágaskodott a magyar mennydörgő, hogy hátrálásra kényszerítse a fekete mágust, mikor reflexei ösztönösen balra perdítették, elkerülve egy keskeny ívű metélő átkot. Behengeredett a közeli bokrok mögé, és felemelte a pálcáját. Újabb átok érkezett a semmiből, lángra gyújtva a bokrot. Seth egy mozdulatára kihunytak a lángok, de sietősen felrántott pajzsáról rontások pattantak le.

Megragadta a sárkány képét Shacklebolt agyában és a mező közepére helyezte. Azonnal átkok borították el azt a területet, és Seth egy pajzsbűbáj villanását látta kissé balra az alacsonyabb cserjék között. _Megvagy!_

„_Murus!" „Ligo!" „Stupor!"_

A felvillanó pajzs körül sziklafalak ugrottak ki a földből. A hoppanálásgátló bűbáj felvillanó kékes fénnyel vonta be a sziklafalat, a piros taroló átok pedig apró szilánkokat szakított le a falról, ahogy felrobbant a sziklabunker közepén.

Seth nem lépett elő a bokrok védelméből. Gondolataiban a mennydörgő kitárta a szárnyait, az égnek rugaszkodott, elvonva ezzel Shacklebolt átkait a mezőről. Seth gyors felderítő bűbájt küldött ellenfele felé, akiről a varázsige lerántotta a kaméleon bűbájt, de nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy egy csúnya paralízisátkot küldjön vissza. Mordon ruháját vastagon borította a por, ahogy kibicegett a tisztás közepére.

− Állandó éberség, Potter!

Seth továbbra is készenlétben tartotta a pálcáját, de leengedte, mikor Mordon is ezt tette a magáéval. A viharvert auror Shacklebolt felé fordult és feléje lendítette a pálcáját, mire az felhagyott a láthatatlan sárkánnyal folytatott harccal.

Mordon Seth-hez fordult.

− Lássam, melyik szimulációval dolgoztál!

Seth előhúzta az apró gömböt, és megbökte a pálcájával._ „Illusium ostendo!"_

Mordon elégedetten nézte a sárkány képét, míg Shacklebolt csatlakozott hozzájuk.

− Látom, képes uralni az illuzeorumot.

Kingsley bólintott. Mordon arcán jellegzetes, féloldalas farkasvigyor jelent meg.

− Helyes!

Zsebéből két további golyót vett ki.

− Lássuk, mire megy hárommal!

Mire Seth visszajutott a hálókamrájába minden tagjában remegett. A szellemi erőfeszítés, hogy egyszerre három illúziót uraljon, teljesen kimerítette. Ennek ellenére Mordon három órás közelharc tréninget tartott neki, ami alatt Seth már olyan fáradt volt, hogy az öreg auror szinte minden ütése eltalálta. Mordon elégedetlenül harsogta az arcába az óra végén:

− Egyetlen halálfalót sem fog érdekelni, hogy mennyire vagy fáradt! Ez nem kifogás!

Seth csak egy feszes „Igen, uram"-mal felelt, és elbicegett a szobája felé. Tudta, hogy meg fogja bánni, hogy kezeletlenül hagyja a zúzódásait, de nem tehetett másként: végignyúlt az ágyon, és a következő percben álomba zuhant.

---------------------

Tonks letette a csomagját az ágyára, egy pálcaintéssel újra eredeti méretűre változtatta, és egy újabb bűbájjal kicsomagolt. A ruhák felugrottak a levegőbe, majd egymás tetejére hullva landoltak a szekrénye polcán. A lány már régen megszokta, hogy a háztartási bűbájok nem működnek nála úgy, mint az aurorszintű varázslatok. Ledobta utazóköpenyét az ágyra, lehúzta az ujjatlan kesztyűket, majd pár lépéssel az ajtónál termett, és a gyakorlóterem felé vette az irányt. Mordon és Shacklebolt két percen belül kezdi az eligazítást. Elhaladt Seth szobája mellett, de egyetlen hangot sem hallott. Persze kész csoda lenne, ha ilyen tempó mellet a fiú nem aludna úgy, mint egy hulla.

Kinyitotta a terem ajtaját, és azonnal megpillantotta Shackleboltot és Mordont, akik a fegyvertartó állványnál beszélgettek. A fekete varázsló hitetlenül rázta a fejét.

− Három illuzoreum, Mordon. Ha nem magam látom, nem hiszem el.

Mordon a borostás állát vakarta.

− Nem hiszem, hogy bármilyen korábbi szabály vonatkozna a fiúra.

Kingsley mordult egyet válaszként, majd észrevette a lányt és odaintette. Tonks fürge léptekkel átvágott a termen, és megállt a másik kettő mellett.

− Seth-ről beszéltek?

Kingsley felmutatott három kisméretű üveggömböt.

− Ma kezdtem a képzését az illuzoreumokkal.

Tonks bólintott. Emlékezett rá, hogy az akadémián az utolsó félévben mindenkit teszteltek, képes-e bánni a mágikus üveggömbökkel. Végül bejutott a közé a négy ember közé, akiknek sikerült, de egy féléves képzés után sem mondhatta magát mesternek e szerkezetekkel kapcsolatban.

− És, hogy boldogul? - Ismerve a fiú képességeit, talán messzebb jár, mint ő egy fél év után.

Kingsley hangja a közönyösség maszkja mögött döbbentnek és izgatottnak tűnt.

− A nap végére három különféle illúziót volt képes kezelni.

Tonks érezte, hogy leesik az álla. Sosem hallott róla, hogy valaki egyszerre több ilyen gömböt tudott volna irányítani. Úgy tűnt, Seth képességeinek egyszerűen nincs határa. A fiú nem is tudta, hogy messze nem az átlagos aurorképzést csinálják vele végig. Abból a tananyagból, amit még Tonks tanult az akadémián, csak a gyakorlati részeket vették át, természetesen a jogi tantárgyak teljesen kimaradtak. Ezekkel pedig – pár kivétellel – végeztek az elmúlt hat hétben. Négy év anyaga hat hét alatt! Az akadémia után két év gyakorlat várt az újoncokra, de ha Seth ezzel a tempóval halad, három hét múlva túl lesz ezen is.

Tonks életének egyik legszebb szakasza volt, amíg az akadémiára járt, annak ellenére, hogy nagyon kemény volt a képzés. A Lionheart ugyanolyan bentlakásos rendszerben működött, mint a Roxfort, azonban itt mindenkinek külön szobája volt. Az első év alapképzéssel telt el, amibe Tonks szó szerint majd beleszakadt. Annak idején terelő volt a háza kviddicscsapatában, és még iskolai szinten sem számított utolsó játékosnak, mindez mégsem tudta arra a fizikai igénybevételre felkészíteni, ami az első évben várta. Szinte minden este a gyengélkedőn végezte, amíg megtanulta elkerülni Mordon átokkatapultjának lövedékeit, ami kis különböző átkokat hordozó ezüst gömböket lőtt ki. Az öreg auror szórakozottan támaszkodott a kis ágyúforma gépre, ami elárasztotta a maga előtti területet lövedékekkel. Tonksnak egy adott körön belül maradva el kellett kerülnie a golyókat varázslat nélkül. Éppen elég fájdalmas volt, ha eltalálta az embert egy ilyen gömb, hát még amikor aktivizálódtak az átkok, és kelések, vágások borították el az embert!

A mágikus állóképesség növelését célzó gyakorlatok sem voltak egyszerűbbek. Öt-hat különböző tárgyat kellett a levegőben tartani, míg Shacklebolt véletlenszerűen egy-egy átkot küldött feléje, mai elől vagy el kellett lépni, ha nem ismerte fel, vagy ki kellett védeni egy speciális pajzsbűbájjal. A Protego nem is jöhetett szóba, mert bár az egyik legerősebb bűbáj és a legtöbb átok ellen védelmet nyújt, nem lehetséges mellette más varázsigét fenntartani. Tonksnak rendszeresen a fejére potyogtak a lebegtetett tárgyak, vagy az átok találta el, s az sem volt sokkal jobb.

Mégis túlélte az első évet, és nem neki kellett mennie a csoportból, hanem a sok nagyszájúnak, akik agyonkínozták gúnyos megjegyzéseikkel az év elején. A második évben rengeteg elméletet kellett a fejébe zsúfolni. Ha az első évben a kriplik estek ki, akkor a második évben az izomagyúak. Shacklebolt taktikai óráin meglepően jól teljesített, igaz, a sötét bőrű varázsló nagyon jó tanár volt. Ezzel együtt ezt a tantárgyat nem lehetett „megtanulni". Az alapokat igen, de utána mindenkinek magának kellett az eszét, ösztöneit, kreativitását használnia egy-egy gyakorlati probléma megoldásánál. Tonks az évfolyam vezető tanulói között végzett ebben az évben. Az apja annyira büszke volt rá! Akkor kapta meg ajándékba álmai seprűjét, egy Nimbusz 2001-et. A seprű azóta szarvasbőrbe csomagolva fekszik a ládája mélyén a főhadiszálláson. Azon kevés tárgyak egyike, amit a szüleitől kapott, és megmaradt az évek során…

Harmadévben Mordon irányítása alatt olyan átkokat és ártásokat tanult, amikről még csak nem is hallott, és remélte, egyeseket sosem kell majd használnia. Jó részük a sötét mágia területéről származott, és émelyítő, keserű ízt hagyott az ember szájában, az egész testében, mintha megmérgezték volna. Mordon mégis úgy vélte, hogy ismerniük kell, mi ellen küzdenek. Ekkor tanulta meg a főbenjáró átkok használatát. Az eredeti csapatból ekkorra már csak öten maradtak, és ez kellően összekovácsolta őket.

Negyedévben már sokszor vettek részt bevetésen tartalék csapatként, és néha már tűzvonalba is kerültek. Shacklebolt állandó csapat-szimulációkat tartott nekik, és ekkor kezdtek el szakosodni is képességeiknek megfelelően. Tonks helyszínelő, nyomkereső csoportba került, aminek eleinte nem nagyon örült, mert jobban szeretett volna harctéri konfrontációs, pálcatörő csapatba kerülni, mint a barátai.

Aztán azok egymás után haltak meg. Ő pedig egy nap a szülei otthonában helyszínelt... Sohasem felejti el, milyen volt belépni és meglátni a letakart holttesteket. Az egyikük keze kilógott a takaró alól. Törékeny, finom kéz apró, smaragd gyűrűvel. A másik alakot letakarva is megismerte széles, szögletes válláról, hegyes orráról. A szülei hevertek ott mozdulatlanul. Üres, felesleges porhüvelyek, miután a lélek már elszállt belőlük.

Tonks még aznap felkereste Shackleboltot és követelte, hogy vegyék fel a rendbe. A sötét bőrű varázsló egy darabig tagadta, hogy a rend tagja lenne, de aztán látva a lány eltökéltségét felhagyott a tettetéssel, és Tonks már egy héten belül a Főnix Rendjének a tagja volt.

Hat év telt el így, és ők egyre inkább deffenzívába szorultak, és egyre kevesebben lettek. Az akkori öt végzősből egyedül ő maradt életben mostanáig. Úgy tűnt, Voldemortot nem lehet megállítani. Az egyedüli, aki szembe tudott szállni vele, akitől a Nagyúr is tartott: Dumbledore volt. Tonks úgy nézett fel rá, mintha a nagyapja lenne. Az öreg varázsló nyájas modora megtévesztően leplezte hatalmas mágikus erejét és tettvágyát. Ő tartotta össze őket: azokat, akik meg akarták menteni a világot, s olyannak akarták látni, amilyen régen, a Nagyúr előtt volt …

Dumbledore azonban halott, és Tonks az egyike lett azoknak, akinek ki kell képeznie a rend utolsó reményét. A lány eleinte lehetetlennek tartotta, hogy egy Seth korabeli fiú, alig tizenhét évesen képes legyen szembeszállni Voldemorttal. Azonban ez azelőtt volt, hogy látta volna a fiú képességeit. Seth az akadémia első éves anyagát első próbára letette. Tonks még nem látott senkit ilyen természetesen, ruganyosan, ugyanakkor pontosan és gyorsan mozogni; Mordon gömbjei meg sem közelítették a fiút, úgy, ahogy Shacklebolt átkai sem, miközben Seth teljes állványokat, gránit padokat emelt a magasba.

A harctéri taktika sem okozott komoly gondot a fiúnak, bár hajlott arra, hogy egyszemélyes megoldásokat válasszon, és úgy tűnt, nem számít a csoport erejére. Tonks már az elején látta, hogy Seth nem csapatember. A csapatok nehezen kezelik a kiemelkedő képességű tagokat, azok meg általában nem tartják magukat az előre meghatározott leosztáshoz, és hajlamosak mások feladatait is magukhoz ragadni. Ha Seth-et be kéne osztani, Tonks egyszemélyes „A" osztályú párbajozónak sorolná be a fiút, akiket arra alkalmaztak, hogy egy akcióban az ellenfél vezető embereit szedjék le.

A lány Mordontól tudta, hogy Seth feketemágia tudása messze meghaladja az akadémián tanítottat, ami kissé megborzongatta a lányt. Látta harcolni a halálfalókat, látta milyen átkokat használnak. Ez a tudás sokszor belülről borzongatta, ahogy nézte a fiú még kamaszos arcát. Olyan megtévesztő a külseje, mint Dumbledore-é. Több embert ölt meg, mint én – gondolta a lány. Nem tudott szabadulni ettől a gondolattól, bárhogyan is igyekezett, és tudta, a fiú észrevette rajta az idegenkedést.

Mordon ellépett mellőle, és a faláb koppanása felrázta merengéséből. Felnézett, és Dora Medowes-t látta belépni az ajtón, majd kissé utána Podmore-t.

− Ha mindenki itt van, akkor elkezdeném.

Mordon recsegő hangja betöltötte a termet, és minden más gondolatot kikergetett Tonks agyából.

---------------------

Little Harrington elhagyott külvárosában egy szelektív hulladékgyűjtő telep melletti bokros részen halk pukkanás kíséretében egy alak jelent meg. Óvatosan körülnézett, majd végigsimított fekete pólóján és farmerján, mintha ellenőrizné, hogy minden rendben van-e az öltözékével. A farzsebébe nyúlt, egy összehajtogatott térképet vett elő, félig kihajtotta és hosszasan tanulmányozta, majd határozott léptekkel elindult a telep mellett vezető utcán.

Blaise a belváros felénél tartott a térkép tanúsága szerint. Agyának egy része menet közben ontotta az információkat a környezetéről. Az idegen lány emlékei mind ott tanyáztak ez elméjében szigorú rendbe kényszerítve, mintha könyvek lennének a roxforti könyvtárban. Csak le kellett emelnie őket, ha tudni akart valamit, ugyanakkor jelenlétük nem volt teljesen észrevétlen akkor sem, ha éppen nem használta őket. Mintha még valaki lakott volna az agyában. Jó darabig eltartott, mire képes volt ilyen rendet teremteni a fejében, nem is beszélve arról a kómaszerű állapotról, amibe a bájital bevétele után került...

A mugli város utcái sugár irányban szőtték át a várost, és csakhamar a főtérre érkezett, aminek az egyik sarkán egy zöldség-gyümölcs bolt állt. Blaise emlékezett erre a helyre. Itt egy mellékutcában küzdött meg Seth azzal a mugli fiúval.

Csalódottan az ajkába harapott és hátat fordított a boltnak. Ha nem jönnek ide…

Végighordozta pillantását a téren, és meglátta, amit keresett. Egy nagy i betű jelezte a helyi információs irodát. Odasétált, és belépett az ajtón.

Vele szemben egy fiatal lány szorongott idegesen a pult mögött. Blaise kutatott az emlékeiben, majd egy széles, megnyerő mosoly kíséretében a szemközti székre telepedett.

− Szia!

A lány mélyen elpirult, és egy pillanatra az előtte fekvő papírra szegezte a tekintetét. Úgy tűnt, megszokásból süti le a szemét, majd eszébe jutott, hogy azért van itt, hogy információkat adjon és gyorsan felnézett.

− Khm… szia! Miben segíthetek?

A lány hangja kissé magasan csengett, ami elárulta volna idegességét, hogyha az arcszíne eddig nem tette volna.

− Szállást keresek a városban.

Blaise már előre eldöntötte, hogy magánszálláson egy családnál akar megszállni, így talán többet tudhat meg, mint ha egy személytelen motelban lakna.

A lány megperdült a székén, és egy mappát vett le a szemközti falon sorakozó polcok egyikéről.

− Milyen szállásra gondoltál? - Most, hogy volt mire összpontosítania, mintha túlesett volna kezdeti zavarán.

Blaise jól kiszámított bizonytalansággal felelt a kérdésre, mint aki még most fontolgatja a lehetőségeit.

− Nem szeretnék valami nagy, drága hotelt, inkább valami családiasabbat. Magánház is lehet…

A lány buzgón bólintott, és kinyitotta a mappát.

− Ezek itt mind magánszállások.

Blaise végignézte a kínálatot. Minél közelebbit keresett Hermione lakhelyéhez. A szeme végigfutott a képeken és címeken, majd visszaugrott az egyikre. A szomszéd utca…

− Ezt szeretném, ha még szabad.

A lány előrehajolt, és a kép láttán újra elpirult.

− Ez a szüleim háza.

Blaise felhúzta a szemöldökét. _Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem szállhat meg ott?_

− És már foglalt?

A lány úgy rázta a fejét, hogy Blaise azt várta, az bármely pillanatban lerepülhet a nyakáról.

− Nem, nem! Csak ha ezt választod, nálunk fogsz lakni.

Blaise egy kissé bizonytalanul nézett a lányra. Ez eddig is világos volt. Nem értette a másik izgatottságát. Azzal a kellemetlen érzéssel töltötte el, hogy valamit figyelmen kívül hagyott.

− És…?

Úgy tűnt, a lány már nem tud tovább pirulni. Elérte a maximumot. Újra az asztalra szegezte a szemét és úgy darálta.

− Semmi… csak furcsa, hogy bejössz, és a végén úgy alakul, hogy nálunk fogsz lakni. Ez minden.

Blaise még mindig nem értette a felhajtást, és kezdett ideges lenni.

− Akkor az enyém a szállás?

A lány végre kizökkent az asztallap bámulásából, letépett egy darab papírt egy jegyzettömbből, és sietősen ráfirkantott pár szót.

− Itt a cím és a telefonszám, Minden részletet megbeszélhetsz majd a mamámmal.

Blaise megkönnyebbülve vette át a cetlit, és felállt az asztaltól.

− Köszönöm. Szia!

A lány még mindig vörös arccal köszönt el tőle.

− Délután találkozunk majd, ha hazamegyek.

Blaise csak könnyedén bólintott, és kilépett az irodából.

Csak most, a lány szavaira tudatosodott benne, hogy most már minden nap találkozni fog vele. Persze ezt Blaise könnyedén elkerülheti, ha úgy osztja be kutató körútjait a városban. Másfelől viszont a lány vele egykorúnak tűnik. Talán hasznos lehet, ha Hermione mugli ismerőseit akarja felkutatni. Kellett, hogy legyenek barátai…

Blaise a papírra írt telefonszámra meredt, majd a közeli fülkéhez sietett a főtér egyik eldugott sarkában. Mugli emlékeit segítségül hívva belépett a fülkébe, és felemelte a kagylót. Bedobott egy helyi híváshoz elegendő mugli pénzt, és tárcsázta a számot. Sokáig csengett a telefon, és Blaise már majdnem letette, amikor egy női hang válaszolt a vonal másik végéről.

− Tessék!

Blaise röviden vázolta a helyzetet.

− Jó napot kívánok, Mrs…. – itt gyorsan a cetlire nézett – …Cooper! A nevem Blaise Zambini, és a helyi turista információban kaptam meg a számát.

A hangja nő a vonal végén felengedett.

− Ah, July küldte!

Blaise hallgatása magáért beszélt, így a nő sietve hozzáfűzte.

− July a lányom, az információs irodában dolgozik nyári munkában. Tőle kapta a számot.

Blaise sietett egyetérteni.

− Igen.

A nő hangja üzletibb jelleget öltött, de nem vesztette el melegségét.

− Két óra alatt felkészítem a szobát. Nem tudom, hogy July mondta-e, hogy tíz fontot kérünk egy napra. Ebben reggeli is van.

Blaise gyorsan átszámolta fejben. _Az huszonkét knút._

− Rendben.

A nő hangján határozottan lehetett hallani az elégedettséget.

− Akkor két óra múlva várom.

Blaise-ben felmerült, hogy esetleg alkudni szokás a szállásra, de több mint egy évre elég pénz volt nála, és forrón remélte, hogy nem kell majd addig maradnia.


End file.
